The Flow of Power
by Legato Meroe
Summary: The Titans face off against a new threat, a group of dangerous hitmen that are bent on thier destruction. But during this time of stress romance blooms.
1. Chilled To The Bone

Disclaimer: the teen titans are sadly not mine, but lucius (lu-she-us) is, yay for these small victorys!

legato: hey my new readers (hopfully) im legato and...

(forte): o sure he goes and leaves me out of it.

legato: forgive me i was about te get to that..

forte: well then by all means.

legato: ive split into two biengs so please bear with us.

forte: yes we have different opinions but we get by.

legato: now on with my fic.

forte: ours.

legato: whatever.

Chapter one:

Chilled to the Bone

as morning grew over the horizon of jump city, a titan was awakened by the sound of music coming from inside the tower. Beast boy (having his animal hearing.) was the first to wake up. He lazily dragged himself from his room in only his boxers, wondering where it was coming from. The muisic blared loudly from the training room where Robin started his four hour training. "Dude whats your malfunction? do you have like any clue what time it is!" beast boy yelled from inside the kitchen. Robin just went back to bench pressing, turning his muisic down slightly as to not wake the other titans. Beast boy decided since he was up to make some breakfast for everyone. Excluding cyborg since he always wanted his bacon, which disgusted bb.

Robin began his third hour of training by beating the tar out of the punching bag. "if I didnt know any better id.." Robin said laughingly "id say it was my goal to break one every session." Starfire awoke with a yawn and decided to see if robin was awake, she gently slid out of her bed and walked out into the hallway. she smelled breakfast and giggled, flying into the kitchen with a smile. "Good morning everyone! today we must all celebrate because..." Starfire looked puzzled as she only saw beast boy. " heh sorry star but, me and robin are the only two up." beast boy wondered what she was so excited about this early in the morning. Starfire quickly raced to the training room to see robin standing over the remains of the new punching bag breathing heavily. Starfire just stood in the door way watching Robin, she always loved how he was. so serious and determined normally but so sweet and cuddly when they were together. " Honestly Robin what did that punching do to you?" Starfire said giggling.

After Cyborg had gotten up and taken over cooking,(much to beast boys protest.) everyone started to wake up and hang out in the common room. "you better at least make my tofu cy!" beast boy yelled as he was watchin the morning cartoons. "All right bb thats a deal." cyborg was noticably more cheery this morning than normal. "hey cy whats got into you? you usually wont touch his tofu." terra said as she came down the hallway from her shower. "just felt like not arguing today thats all." Raven heard this and walked over to Cyborg putting her hand to his head. "nope, not a fever. must be mental." beast boy laughed uncontrolably along with terra who had to lean against the wall. Raven just went back to reading her book and smiled a bit under her hood.

Robin had just heard Starfire and smiled at her. "Dont be fooled star, it had it coming." he walked over and kissed her tenderly. Starfire ran her hand down to his and smiled, "come Robin we must celebrate with the others for today is Glork'spung!" Robin just stared confused at Starfire as she draged him into the common room. "Star just as a question, whats glorp'pung?" Starfire just smiled at him and pulled him faster. "come and you shall see!" All the other titans were busy eating theyre breakfast talking of what theyre plans were for the weekend. "Well me and terra are thinkin of going to the beach this weekend and chill out there." Beast boy said as he wrapped his arms around terra. Cyborg just rolled his eye and shovled more pancakes into his mouth. Raven just read her book silently and thought about her plans to go to a concert she heard about. "Greetings friends!" Starfire flew into the room with Robin beside her. Terra smiled knowing something was up since Starfire had been this way since monday.

"Today is Glok'spung, and on my planet we celebrate by sharing gifts with one another." Raven sat down her book and let out a sigh. "Hey star, what kind of gift exactly." Terra asked interested in having a little fun. "We each give gifts that we think reflects the other persons...personality." Beast boy had started to think already what hed get for everyone, and knowing full well what hed give to terra already. "Ok titans you heard the lady, lets have the best damn Glorb'flung there is." Cyborg said boomingly as he needed time to stall anyway for his bigger suprise. They all began to leave to go do their shopping and make plans for the weekend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius ran his hand over the sharp end of his blade and looked at his hand as it bled. he licked his wound and gazed at the azure morning sky focusing on his freashly cut hand he healed himself leaving a small scar. he hated to do this but he needed to train on his healing and who better than on himself. Lucius was 17 by his memory, which had been a little off since his last battle. his arms were adorned with tattoos of chinese caligraphy, and long fingerless gloves that had cuts in them showing a symbol in each of the holes. His hair was a long dark brown tied in a ponytail. His face was gentle but serious, leaving his greenish-red eyes showing most of his emotions. He was muscular and wore a tight black shirt to show that off, his trench coat bieng his only real sorce of outer warmth. his baggy black pants hanging loosely from his waist by his belt holding his many charms and throwing stars. his blades retracted back to his elbows, when he wished they shot forward running up his arm to his hands(like in bloodrayne.).

Lucius stood up from the allyway he was sleeping in, brushing of his coat and picking up his makeshift pillow of his boots. he chuckled to himself as he looked at his reflection in the store window. "I look like hell with a side trip to purgatory ." Lucius just shrugged and walked on down the packed streets noticing all the people staring at him. As he passed a frightened women he leaned over a said "Dont worry, im one of the good kids in black." She just kept walking and never looked back. "Guess ive got my work cut out for me then." Lucius clapped his hands and rubbed them together quickly causing heat to corse through his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was dressed in a black plaid skirt and a long sleeve fleece shirt. She walked down the street looking into stores she though would interest the others. She had already picked out cyborgs gift bieng a new speaker system for the t-car. Raven glanced inside a magic shop to see a funny little hat that had a rabbit popping out of the top of it. That was beast boy all over so she entered into the shop. The owner hadn't noticed her since he was keeping his eye on a couple of kids in the back of the store.

"Excuse me sir, how much for that hat in the window." asked Raven politly snapping the store owners attention from the young kids to her. "Sorry its thirteen fifty." just as he finised the kids had knocked over an expensive vase and he watched as it stopped just before it hit the floor, covered in black energy. "Hey you kids! be careful." Raven gently placed the vase back on the shelf. "Thanks alot miss. you must be a titan right?" Raven just nodded and paid the man. "Saw a strang kid around here earlier wearing blades on his arms, he looked like he was good but just in case you should probly check it out." Raven grabbed the present and nodded. "Dont worry i'll look into it,thanks a lot."

Lucius sat down on a park bench and let out a sigh. It had been a slow day with no sign of crime or the titans, so he decided to meditate for a while. Lucius crossed his legs and put his fingers together in a prism settling in. As he sat there in deep concentration he focused his chi into the center of his body and held it there. He eventually fell asleep out of habit, gently snoring as he stayed in the same position. He awoke with a start as he noticed a stray base ball was headed his way(bieng in the park after all.) and he grabbed it just in time. "sorry mister I..." a kid about nine ran over to him and trembled as he saw the teenager holding his ball had big swords on his arms. " Dont worry little one, im one of the good guys." Lucius said gently giving a smile and throwing the ball back to the child. " Thanks a lot mister." the nine year old ran back over to his dad. Lucius smiled "Well at least one good deed done today." he though to himself.

Raven had asked a couple more people about the mystery teen. she heard he was last seen over at the park, sleeping on the bench. She walked over to the park and saw a kid about her age sitting on the park bench. As she got closer she realized it was the same teen that the people had talked about. He turned around gently and smiled "What can i do for you my curious friend?" Raven aproched him, watching him closly. "I wanted to ask what your doing in jump city." Raven said monotonely. Lucius got to his feet "Why thats simple my dear, I wish to meet the teen titans." Lucius noticed who he was talking to and outstreached his hand. " Im Lucius Hellstruck, I traveled here to ask if i could join Raven." Raven gave him her hand and nodded. "Well you certainly look the part, but what are your powers." Lucius smiled. and gingerly walked over to a nearby tree planting two fingers on it. Within a second the tree shook violently as if it had been hit by a bull and not just two fingers. "And..." Raven suddenly felt him behind her. "im fast too." He hugged raven from behind and smiled. Raven was shocked and a little angry, but strangly his hands felt very cold. "It's because im always a little cold inside. just like you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: So tell us what you thought.

Forte: After all whats a piece without the voice of the people.

Legato: And remember it gets better next chapter.

Forte: But were byast so we think its all good.

Legato: see you next chapter.


	2. New Members, New Foes

Disclaimer: The titans are not mine, but lucius and the villians are, and you cant take

away my creations you goverment dogs!

Legato: Greetings welcome to another chapter.

Forte:do you always have to act like a rich snob?

Legato: Do you always have to be so BLOODY RUDE, (ahem) as i was saying.

Forte: tsk tsk temper brother.

Legato: grrr (hits Forte with japanese paper fan) on with the fic if you please?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: New Members, New Foes

Beast boy had stopped in a jewlery store as he headed back to the tower. He found his gifts for all the titans except Terra, which he wanted to be special. As he walked in the store he saw Robin eyeing a green sapphire necklace that had a bright silver lining. "Guess im not the only one shopping for a special gift." Beast boy said laughingly. Robin scratched the back of his head and laughed. "To true BB, what are getting for Terra?" Beast boy shifted slightly and pointed at a charm braclet on the top shelf. "I had the shop owner make it for me, it has some of her favorite moments on it." Robin smiled, he knew Beast boy was a great gift giver and Terra would be glad to recive it.

Raven stared at Lucius wondering what he meant by bieng "cold". He just smiled and began to walk back to his bench, hoping he made a good impression. "Sorry for the dramatics, I just need a place to stay real bad." Raven put her hand on her head and sighed. "I hope you dont think joining is just that easy." Raven walked up to him gently swaying back and forth. Lucius nodded, he knew it wasnt going to be easy but he needed to have a home. "Dont worry about me rae, ill be fine you'll see." And with that he was gone. Raven just blinked and rubbed her eyes, it seemed like he just vanished. "I didnt even sense him leave!" she stated worriedly. Raven decided to head back to the tower, she needed to inform the others.

After Robin and Beast boy bought their gifts, they headed back to the tower hoping that the sun stayed up for a little longer. But to both their dismay the sun set in almost cartoonish manner. "Ahh that sux, now we gotta carry these things in the dark." Beast boy said defeated. Robin just looked to see they only had a block before the docks and shrugged. "Hey the walks good for us, keeps us fit." Robin said in a matter-of-fact tone. " O sure bro, like you so need the exercise." Robin only whistled quitly as they neared the docks. "Hey boy wonder, BB, can i help with those bags?" Robin recignized the voice and was shocked as the figure moved into the light. "Jynx? What the hell?" Cyborg was standing beside her with an arm around her waist. "Um..hey guys...heheh happy Glok'spung?" Cyborg said nervously.

Raven had just transported into her room and dropped her heavy laden bags down on her bed. She laid on her bed and tried to piece together what she knew about Lucius. He was very cheerish. "Yay." she thought, he had a lot of strength,and was really really fast. "He must be skilled with martial arts as well." remembering he had his arm blades and throwing stars. Raven heard yelling from the common room and went to investigate. "Dude shes a friggin Hive agent!" Beast boy said remembering all the fights they had been in. "Not anymore shes not, remember? I destroyed the school and she escaped Brother Bloods mind control." Raven saw Jynx next to Cyborg and just walked over to them all putting a hand on her head. "Shes not a spy, and she really needs protection you guys." Robin nodded and smiled. "Never thought i say this but, Jynx welcome to the team." He handed a communicater to her and turned to Cyborg. "You owe me so big." Cyborg sighed and looked down at Jynx. " Thanks for all your help Stone." she leaned up and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius saw the island in the distance and a smile crept across his face. "Finally ill have a home to live in and not a damn box." Lucius ran normally twords the dock as not to freak anyone out more by showing up right in their face. "Well there young fella you headin to the tower?" an older man was in the docks fishing. "Yes sir, finally getting myself a home." Somthing caught Lucius's eye and he turned around to see two older teens. One hade a spiked short hair that was a fiery red, his eyes white as snow gving him a blind look. He wore baggy blue jeans and a skater brand hoodie and had a match in his mouth to top it off . The other had his jet black hair slicked back and had very dark brown eyes. He wore black cargo pants with silver zippers up his leg to his knee, His shirt bieng a short sleeve black dress shirt. Lucius smiled, "What brings you her my friends?" The black haired individual walked up to him calmly and extended his hand. "The names Shiv and this is Sparks, we heard about these guys and wanted to see just how tough they are." Sparks rolled his match in his mouth back and forth giving a sadistic smile. "I hope we can meet them fairly soon, im burning with anticipation!" Sparks cackled.

The titans were celebrating quite heavily. They ordered pizza in and sat around the table exchanging gifts. "They are lovly Beast boy!" Starfire sqealed as she opened her present of little jingle bells for her ears. " Yo, this is gonna make the T-car like five times louder. Aw man thanks Raven!" Cyborg opened his sterio gift. This went on for quite some time untill all the gifts were done. Jynx even got a couple gifts from Cyborg and Starfire. "You guys are the best! This is so much better than H.I.V.E, we would shun a thing like this." Starfire looked worried. "They didn't let you celebrate Glok'spung? thats terrible!" Everyone looked at each other and laughed a little. Raven remembered about Lucius and called their attention. "Guys, I met a guy in the park today.." Beast boy chuckled in Terras arms "Aww you mean you finally found someone?" Raven shot him the death glare and he turned into a chipmunk and shudderd on Terras leg. "Anyway, he wants to join. His names Lucius and if my guess is correct, he should be here soon." They all nodded and seemed to think it would be cool to have yet another titan.

Lucius's calm and caring smile was gone in an instant. Replaced by a solid look of warning. "I will not alow you to hurt them, they're going to except me and let me live there." Lucius took his stance(BTW: Lucius fights with ninjitsu.) and swung his arm blands foreward,gripping the handle. "Well, you obviusly wont make this easy. Very well then, we'll make an example out of you." Shiv said in a cold,unfeeling voice. Sparks took his match out of his mouth and raked it across his teeth lighting it. "I light my meat well done thank you." Shiv said to sparks with a laugh. Sparks put the match in his mouth and shot a large stream of fire at Lucius.

" Hey, Terra." Beast boy said with a gentle smile. "I got you something else, though you might like it." Terra's eyes beamed as she saw the bracelet. "Are you kidding BB? I love it!" Terra threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I hoped you would." Terra laid acroos his lap and he tenderly rubed her back, she was tired and fell asleep almost instantly. "Guess ill take her to her room." he thought as he picked her up and carried her down the hallway. Raven wouldnt admit it, but she envied them. Her powers only let her feel so much and she never had much luck with guys. "Just once," she thought. "I wish I had what they have." Raven felt a tear cascade down her face and she quickly left for her room.

Lucius had managed to survive. The two sinister teens had burned,cut,and beat him very badly but he didnt really hurt. "It's time we left," as Shiv looked at thier half defeated foe. "after all we dont want to kill you just yet." At these words Lucius collapsed, having lost a lot of blood from many of the cuts in his body. "See you around, and next time. At least fight back." It was true, Lucius hadnt even put up a punch. He wanted to know what they were capable of and to his misfortune, they were capable of plenty. Shiv and Sparks just strolled of as if nothing had happened. " Are you ok boy?" a frightened older voice came. "Yes im fine," Lucius said with a weak smile. "But could you please assist me to the tower? I fear my loss of blood if to great to make it on my own." The old man nodded and helped him into his boat, turning on his motor and going as fast as he could. Once there Lucius thanked him and limped twords the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: sorry about the cliffhanger. a new chapter will be up really soon.

Forte: Ugh..what happened last night. (rubbing his head)

Legato: To much "booze and women" will do that to you brother.

Forte: To true, wait, you hit me you bastard!

Legato: Please excuse us..we...uhh (runs away quickly.)

Forte: get back here you pompus narrator!

Review if you deem it worthy.


	3. The Calm After the Firestorm

Disclaimer: I dont own the titans, but hey i own Lucius,Shiv and Sparks. Who all kick a lot of butt!

Legato: Just to clarify: this takes place as if the apprentice episode NEVER HAPPENED! I mean talk about crappy ideas!

Forte: I thought i was suppose to be the loud one.

Legato: Your right, sorry. It gets to me.

Forte: (rolls eyes) Yeah i bet it does.

Legato:Anyway heres the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The Calm After The Firestorm.

Raven sobbed softly in her pillow, thinking over the events of the day. She had been the only one who didnt recive a "special" gift. The other girls (Hell even Jynx!) would brag about them and show them off but she had nothing except the little gifts they all gave her. " I just wish i had what they all have." she thought. "True,honest love." Starfire had just finished cleaning the wrapping paper out of the common room and sat on the couch., her new necklace shining ever so brightly in the moon light. Robin sat next to Starfire and put his arm around her. "hope you like it star, I wanted you to know that you shine out just like it does." Starfire looked rather glowy at Robins words and gently kissed him. "I love you Robin." Starfire laid her head on his chest and slid her hand into his. Robin was in heaven as the young Tamerainian beauty cuddled up to him. Starfire wondered to herself what Raven was doing with no one to love.

Lucius staggerd and stumbled on the beach and reaching the door to knock. he suddenly looked at the time on the control panel and sighed both from pain and disappointment. "Its awfully late to bother them tonight." It was only about a quarter to eleven but he didnt want to wake the titans with his minor problems. Lucius laid his coat on the ground and began to meditate, although having to tear up his shirt in order to bandage the bleeding in his legs and stomach. As lucius continued meditating he slowly passed out, hitting his head on the door with a loud "THUD" . Robin and Starfire heard the noise outside and decided to see what had happened. The other titans bieng asleep or occupied. " I wonder who would be here this late at night?" Robin asked Starfire. They soon found out as the door slid open to reveal a mysterius stranger unconsius and bloodied at thier feet. Starfire gave out a shreik of terror and Robin flipped open his communicator, "Titans, we need you all down here A.S.A.P" Cyborg and Jynx were the first to arrive. Cyborg showing the lipstick smudges with pride, gathered up the broken and unconcius figure and quickly headed to the medical ward. "Starfire, go get Raven. She'll be a big help." Starfire quickly sped off to Ravens room and was back in a flash with her and beast boy. " Dude he's in really bad shape!" Raven saw who it was and almost lost it. " My god, thats Lucius!" Robin gazed at him wondering how a normal looking teen like him could be special in anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiv and Sparks walked along side the pier untill they reached an old wearhouse (duh). Sparks fidgited nervously as Shiv polished his bloodied blade. "Whats the matter Sparks youve been acting this way ever since we left that punk at the dock." Sparks pulled out a cigarette and light it with his thumb. "Sorry Shiv, I just really..hehe..need more bloodshed." Sparks said gibbering something like "slaughter,brutality,blood," Shiv smiled and tore off a piece of sheet metal from the wall. "Patience, one must make his prey beg for death before he kills. Remember?" Shiv had made the piece of sheet metal into a hooked blade with his bare hands. Sparks sucked in a deep breath of smoke and let out a gentle stream of fire from his mouth. "Your right, and i know just what to do." Sparks couldnt have grinned any bigger or his face would've exploded. "Then by all means let us taunt our prey." Shiv said and with that Sparks was already out the door.

Lucius woke up looking into the beautiful purple eyes of Raven. "Its an angel. That means im dead right?" Raven a bit taken aback by his comment just ran her hand over his arm healing a minor cut. "Guess not, the pain really lets you know your alive." Lucius smiled and noticed that most of his wounds had been healed and he felt much better with a little more blood in him. "You should be fine in a few hours to stand, but take it easy okay?" Raven showed concern for his health which was a first for him.

No one had really ever taken a notice to his pain or suffering. "Raven, thanks a lot. I owe you a good turn." Raven just smiled and ran a hand down the side of his face. She couldn't explain it, but she was drawn to him in some way.

Beast boy returned to Terra's room and saw that she hadnt moved from where she had been laid. "Right were I left you." He chuckled. Beast boy turned into a cat and gently curled up against her feet. He purred gently and slowly began to drift back to sleep. Terra suddenly woke up with a jump nearly throwing Beast boy across the room. She was panting heavily and sweating, Beast boy turned back to normal and walked over to her gently taking her in his arms. She looked into his eyes and smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "I though I lost you BB." Beast boy relized she had a dream about him and just held her close to him gently rubbing her back. "I'll never leave you Terra, not as long as I have breath in my body." Terra leaned up and kissed him gently, running her hand up his chest to the back of his neck.

Sparks looked at the tower and laughed insanly. "This will be most spectacular!" He said as he held a zippo lighter in his hand and flicked the flame on. Sparks began to spin the lighter around in a cyclone manner having the flames create a large and powerful tornado of flames. "Hope they planned for this weather change." Shiv said a bit impressed by his insane friends genius. It wasn't long untill the flames made connection with the tower. Raven noticed almost a minute before it hit, calling all the titans to "Brace for impact!" Raven covered Lucius's helpless body and created a shield out of her powers. Terra and Beast boy held onto each other. Robin shielded starfire with his cape, and Cyborg just stood infront of Jynx.

Lucius laid there almost helpless to do anything. His new friends were under attack and he couldnt save them in anyway. He focused his chi and to Ravens total shock, he strenghtened her shield of mental power. As the storm of pure fire hit the tower the glass exploded causing shards to fly everywhere. The flames licked at Robins cloak, causing its titainium threads to heat and burn robins arm. He held strong though knowing if her let it down, him and Starfire would be cooked instantly. Ravens shield was completly surrounded by flames looking for a way inside. Cyborg had shards of glass cutting in to circuts and his flesh, but the fire hardly hit him and Jynx at all. Terra and Beast boy only had flames totally burn the door to her room.

After the firestorm had passed, Raven fainted due to the stress put on the shields. The only thing she remembered was bieng caught by muscular arms and brought to her room. "So your finally awake are you?" Lucius said with a smile. He still had his shirt off showing his many battle scars, making Raven blush slightly as she gazed at his tone body. "We are all really lucky." Terra said as she held Beast boy close to her. "Robin got third degree burns over his arm and Starfire had a large shard of glass in her arm. While Cyborg had really extensive circutry damage and Jynx is really shaken up." Lucius said cooly, Raven knew he was raging inside. "How are they now?" Lucius just looked at her and smiled. "Dont you worry angel, they're all fine now." Beast boy got up and put his hand on Lucius's shoulder. "Looks like we have another medic to patch us up Rae." Lucius got up and walked out of the room heading for the roof. Raven wondered what he was up to, leaving Terra and Beast boy to comfornt one another. Lucius was on the edge of the roof meditating, and Raven timidly walked over and joined him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: More is reaveled about Lucius. But his past is still fuzzie to him.

Forte: Maybe hes a genetic faluire or a mutant, or even an alien.

Legato: Who knows but we sure will explain more next chapter.

Forte: Who knows, we may even show you more villinous actions too.

Review please, it really boosts my pride!


	4. Bandages,Meditation,and Bloodlust

Disclaimer:I do not own the teen titans, but Lucius,Shiv, and Sparks are my creation, and i'll hunt you down if you try to take 'em!

Legato: Welcome back, we'd like to thank the following:

GenericX-check out this guys story! thx for you praise

Aquarion- Thanks Lucius is my favorite character I've ever made.

Electric Ammo 77: Thx never really thought of it ass badass then but Shiv changes that.

Dr Evans: Well good doctor, i hope to get future reviews from you. sorry the violence will even that out

Forte: So thats or little review pile as of now.

Legato: Please read and review to you hearts content we dont mind.

Forte: (Searching) wheres that damn sake, its time to party!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Bandages, Meditation, and Bloodlust.

Robin had woken up with a start. He quickly grabbed his arm that had been burned terribly, noticing that it had been healed to only a light second degree and was wrapped in bandages. Starfire's eyes went wide and she smiled greatly happy he was alright. "Robin you've awakened!" Starfire hugged him gently. Robin put his hand gently on her neck and massaged it gently while she laid on his chest. "Starfire, are you alright?" Starfire just nodded "I am much better knowing your okay Robin." She leaned in and kissed him gently. Cyborg was in his room letting his automated repair station reatach circuts and connections that had been broken. Jynx was curled up in the chair in his room sleeping, being scared half to death will make you really tired. Cyborg walked over to her and gently picked her up, taking her to her room and laying her on the bed. "Cyborg,dont leave yet okay?" Jynx said putting a hand on his before he got up.

Lucius had fallen asleep again in the middle of meditation. Showing no signs of it though as Raven at one point descovered. "Lucius, hey Lucius!" Raven said a little worried. Lucius awoke suddenly feeling his body fall to the ground below, causing him to grab onto Raven's cloak. Raven shreeked as she fell directly on top of Lucius, blushing as she gazed into his eyes. "You know you really are beautiful Raven." Lucius said with a gentle smile. They both just stayed like this for awhile untill they heard a voice that cut the air "Come come now, on the roof? You two have no shame." Lucius and Raven got to thier feet and looked at the Sparks who was standing on the door hut.

Terra and Beast boy joined the others in the common room, holding each other tightly as if never wanting the other to let go. The attack had shaken them all pretty badly. The windows that had been blown out let in the cool fall breeze of October. Starfire had worried that the cold would add sickness to thier injury's and began to shew off Robin to his room along with Terra and Beast boy who had just gotten comfortable. "Starfire don't worry well be fine." Terra said a litte pissed since she didnt even want to go back into her room. "Yeah star, well be fine." Beast boy pleaded, knowing that his room wasnt exactly any warmer. Starfire eventually gave up and went to her room to sleep.

Raven saw the teen standing on the stair hut rolling the lit match in his mouth menecingly. "Who are you?" Raven said, more than a little mad at the rude pyro. "His names Sparks, hes one of the guys that attacked me at the docks." Lucius said with an unusual coldness to him. Raven felt him change in some way she couldn't figure out, he seemed much stronger and his eyes! Ravens heart stopped as she saw his eyes went from greenish red to a jet black color. "You really dont stay down do you dog." Sparks jumped of the stair hut and the flame from his match began to twirl into what seemed to be another cyclone. "Guess I just need to kick you a bit harder this time!"

Lucius took his stance and his muscles flexed, he wanted blood.

"I wonder how Sparks is doing?" Shiv said to himself. He was in the wearhouse spinning a sharp blade in his hand, not really worried just thinking about him. "Probly did some damage but he wont kill them ." Another voice came from inside the wearhouse. "Great, yet another helping hand." Shiv said sarcasticly, knowing full well that he was just a litte pain in the ass . A rather small twelve year old kid came into view, carrying a school bag. He had shaggy brown hair tucked under a red beenie. his eyes were a nuetral blue color and his face was joyus looking. he had on a baggy orange sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans that had holes in the knees. "Mother told me to come and watch over you brother, she knows that Sparks is not going to make it." Shiv just let out a sigh, he hated his kid brother. "Look squirt, i dont need him anyway. Once he dies I can just take my time, he was to impatient any way." The kid smiled and opened his backpack, pulling out a laptop that showed what was happaning at the tower.

Lucius was standing there without a shirt on, his muscles flaring and his eyes demonic. Sparks shot a line of flames like a whip that cracked right where Lucius was. Quickly Lucius ran to go behind Sparks but was hit by a burst of flames coming from his other hand. Raven lifted a large metal crate from construction and threw it at Sparks when his head was turned. The crate connected with his back sending him flying across the roof. All the other titans came to the roof wondering what the noise was. "Raven whats happaning?" Robin said holding his wounded arm. Raven pointed to where Lucius and Sparks were now engauged in battle. "Your not bad, I havent had a fight this good in awhi.." Sparks's words were cut off as Lucius planted a fist into his mouth jarring loose teeth. Starfire fired off several star bolts and cyborg shot his sonic cannon at him, Pinnig him down to the ground. Sparks let out an animalistic roar and a wave of fire swept over the towers rooftop, causing Terra and Robin to fall off the roof. Both Beast boy and Starfire gasped as they fell.

Robin shot his grappling hook and grabbed on to Terra just before they hit bottom. Terra staggered to her feet and decided that she had had enough of this guys crap. She lifted her and robin to the top of the tower and aimed a large boulder at Sparks. He saw it coming and created a whip like blade out of the flames, cutting the boulder in two with one slice. "You cannot win against the scorching fires of hell!" Sparks turned and kicked Lucius strait down through the tower, causing a part of the roof to collapse. Jynx was scared as she heard the explosions and crashs coming from above her. She began to work up enough courage as she told herself "Your a friggin hive agent, one of the best, you should be able to kick this things ass!" But all the pep talk was lost as she saw Lucius come crashing into her room through the ceiling. Lucius got up very quitly and headed fo his room.

"It seems that mother was wrong twirp, Sparks is doing just fine." Shiv said to his little brother who still was gazing at the screen like he was watching the superbowl. "It may seem like that now but ive got a feeling things are about to change." His brother still looking intently as if waiting for something to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: Sorry for the ending everyone.

Forte: Yes our singular bieng was in some crappy play.

Legato: It wasnt crappy, it was "The Nightmare Before Christmas." and we were the mayor!

Forte: Whatever review you little punks.

Legato: Please, forgive my brother he's..aggrivating.

Forte: But at least im not a fairy.

Legato: (hits Forte with the butt of his gun and aims it at his head) DIE!!

review please, and give me an idea of what shiv brother's powers are. and his name. Power to the reviewer never got better!


	5. The Fall of Sparks

Disclaimer: I still dont own the titans, but one day they shall all fall under my rule when i become the worlds dictator. muahaha

Legato: Hello everyone,this chapter is gonna be...interesting

Forte: its gonna kick major ass!

Legato: yes well, hopefully the readers think that..by the way. HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE A SHOT TO THE HEAD!!!

Forte: Easy, i just...um well...maybe its not as easy as i thought.

Legato: in any case, read and review this chapter please.

Forte: Yup cause its gonna kick major ass!!

Legato: Hmmm (thinking on how he survived.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Blood Runs Cold

Jynx got up from her bed tired of not nowing whats going on. She followed Lucius up the hall way and looked into his room. Jynx saw him putting on his blades that he wore the first time he arrived. "Are you planing on staying down here for the whole battle?" Lucius said in a scary voice not of his own, "Um..uh..no im going right now!" and with that Jynx flew twords the roof and saw the battle between the titans and Sparks.She watched as Cyborg and Starfire tried to hit him with sonic blasts and energy bolts but to no avail. As Sparks had himself shielded by a heatwave all over his body. Jynx got an idea, "Cyborg! Keep him busy im going to get him from the floor below here!" Cyborg cranked up the power on his cannon and winked "I got ya covered babe, you go do your thing." Jynx flew down the stairs and went to the place that she felt Sparks's heatwave and she cursed the cieling to collapse.

Sparks fell instantly through a hole in the ground. and terra closed it as soon as he was halfway through pinning his arms down. Sparks struggled but to no avail, he was caught. "Alright you bastard! why did you destroy our tower? i want answers now!" Robin said in a blind fury to Sparks who just cackled. "Please my dear Robin, do you think I care enough to explain myself?" Sparks had begun to build fire in his hands. "You all should know that im here to kill you and any other detail is irrelivent." Sparks said now having enough flame to use the fire as a jet engine. He shot into the air and burned (literally!) with rage, "And now you shall all DIE!" Sparks cried as he fired of as many fire balls as he possibly could leaving most of the titans either burned or in serius trouble.

Raven had been hit directly by one of the many fireballs. She hadnt seen it coming and her shield didnt stop it,hitting her directly in her chest. She felt the burn of the shot but tried to stand anyway. Sparks looked at her and smiled sadistically, "You should be the first to die. That little welp I silenced would miss you I bet hehehe." Raven staggered to her feet and shouted "azerath metrion zinthos" sending a steel beam directly at him only to miss as he doged it with ease. "Please is that the best you got, you certainly are a disa.." He was cut off as the beam that missed him colided with his head in a brutal swing of power by Raven. Sparks landed into a pile of spare roofing, and thoses titans who could stand launched earth and sonic blasts at him untill a rather large green gorilla ran up to the pile and started punching over and over till the pile was halfway destroyed.

Lucius had just put on his coat(still no shirt?") and turned as Sparks came crashing through the roof. "I knew youd probly be down here any second, no prepare to taste my blades!" Lucius flew at the disoriented Sparks who created a sword out of flames just in time. but Lucius was to fast for Sparks to keep up with and soon he began to cut him deeply. Sparks felt the blades cut into him and roared in pain as his blood spilled onto the carpet of the hallway. Lucius didnt stop, he turned crazy at the sight of blood, and destroyed the sword that Sparks had created. Sparks, having no more power to fight, coughed up blood and smiled through his redened teeth. "You wont kill me! you dont have the guts to.." But just as he was saying it he felt cold start to sweep over his body, all the wounds he had suffured finally took its tole on his body. "You..wont..beat..me!" Sparks finally said as he coughed up more blood and died right there from loss of blood and from a rib gone into his lung.

The other titans came down from the roof and saw Lucius standing over the now lifless body of Sparks, who even in death still held his frightening smile of evil. Lucius flicked his blade and brought it up to his mouth, cleaning the blade with his tounge causing Beast boy to go ino the bathroom and hurl. The others just stared not beliving their eyes, he had just tasted the blood of another person and from the look on his face enjoyed every second of it. But suddenly he fainted right were he stood and only due to Ravens quick reaction did he not get a concussion from hitting the wall. "Dude what the hell was that!" Beast boy said as soon as he came out of the bathroom. Raven levitated him to the medical wing and everyone followed.

Shiv just sat there pissed as all hell. Not only was his partner in this mess dead but his little brother was smiling as a cat does after it corners its prey. "So brother, what do you plan to do next, mother expects them dead before the plan can begin." Shiv just lit a new cigarette and let out a long stream of smoke. "You know what, im tired of you telling me that mom want this or that. Last time I remembered, I was the damn oldest." Shivs little brother jst closed his laptop and stuffed it back into his bag. "Who knows, she seems to care for me a lot more for some reason. You shouldnt be jelous though its a real pain in the ass to be her arrand boy." Shiv smiled at his brother who was now walking away. "Hey twirp," Shiv said blowing out another colum of smoke." You really have grown up a lot." His brother just nodded and smiled. "Make sure to tell Aedea (I-A-Day) hello for me ok?"

Lucius woke up on the table he remembered bieng on before when he first got here. He looked over to see all of the titans in deep conversation. "I just dont know if we can trust a guy whos like that." Robin said. "Your wrong Rob! he'd be the best thing for us around here, we all know hes a good person other than when hes in battle." Cyborg said while reataching circuts on his arm. "Dudes! are you really sirious about this! hes a friggin vampire for the love of god." Lucius got up startling the others. "Acctually your not to far off on that, im not a vampire but im not quite human either." Raven had figured this out after he changed during battle. "I really need to feed on the blood of my enemys for me to keep my powers. But i havent had any blood in about six months other than that taste yesterday." Beast boy was reminded of the way it looked and turned green...er. " But if that was just a taste of blood. Then you are stronger than you are right now?" Terra knew that could mean trouble if he turned against them. "Actually im not really sure." He scratched his head in an anime style. I never really explored my powers that far, I mean ive got my chi powers and my speed and a good learning of ninjitsu." Lucius shrugged and laid back down. "That's really all I know or care about."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: So ends yet another chapter, poor Sparks

Forte: Yeah but like I said. It kicked major ass!

Legato: Yeah and who's Aedea?

Forte: Who cares what about Lucius? Will the titans accept him as they did Jynx or will he be alone with no home.

Legato: Well im stoked. hope to see you real soon.

Forte: yup well work extra hard for you the faithful reader.

Reviewing is the key to winning the goal of having me write more.


	6. The Landscape of My Mind

Disclaimer: Nope still dont own them. But my leader of propaganda is working on it, he says if we rule the titans then we can easily conquer the planet by the end of Christmas! All hail your new dictator!

Legato: Welcome back, we've got a great chapter for you.

Forte: Yeah full of fluff, violence, and the ever popular Lucius.

Legato: Will Aedea be revieled for who she is?

Forte: Not sure. (scratchs head puzzled)

Legato: Or will Lucius stay in the tower with the titans?

Forte: Grrr still dont know! (scatches head furiously.)

Legato: Dont worry all will be answered soon!

Forte: Good! im tired of trying to think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Landscape of My Mind.

Raven was sitting in her room meditating. She needed to go into Nevermore and talk to her emotions, she wasnt sure what was going on in her head right now. As soon as she entered, she was amazed beyond her belief. She found that all her emotions were in the middle of really deep thought just as she was. But what they were thinking of was...Lucius! "Hey Raven come over her would ya?" Happiness chimed as she waved over Raven. Upon getting to her Raven saw that love was with her and they were in a deep discussion on what he does for training to stay so strong. "What do you two want?" Raven said with a tiny smudge of blush on her cheeks. "You really should talk to this guy Raven." Love said gently. "You know he really likes you so why not go for it." Happiness ringed in to back her friend up. As Raven was about to say something, intelligence came in and put forth an idea. "You could always look into his mindscape." She said with a bookish grin. "Hes bound to let you if you ask. That and we can finally meet him as well." Raven didnt like the sound of that but really had no choice. "Fine, but you better be on your best behavior. You may be my emotions but you arent me got that." Happiness replied with a "Yes Ma'am"

Robin and the others stewed about Lucius. Terra really wanted to know more about him but he seemed way to scary to talk to now. Cyborg and Jynx both agreed that he was a great asset to the team and he needed a place to stay anyway. Starfire, who was always interested in making new friends was even uneasy about the whole thing.

Robin had just wondered about his powers, contemplating what he could do if he was evil. And Beast boy was still caught up on him tasting that guys blood. Basically meaning breakfast was eaten in silence, some words being shared like "Butter?" or "Please pass the.." but anything else wasn't heard over the intense thought. Lucius came into the room and leaned on the wall, twirling a throwing star in his hand calmly. "I know whats on everyones mind." Lucius stared out the window across the city blankly. "You can read minds too!!" Beast boy said nervously, everyone just glared at him and he quickly went back to eating. "I don't plan to and never intend to hurt any of you. Belive me on that, besides why would I? Theres nothing to gain in fighting you, only loss." Robin knew this was true as Lucius had nowhere else to go. "Hes got a very good point guys. I say you can stay, but on one condition. You have to share everything about you that you can." Lucius nodded "I shall Robin, but another time. I need to meditate this morning." and with that Lucius headed up to the roof to view the sun set.

Raven walked out of her room and into the common room, she noticed that they where eating fairly silently untill Starfire began to talk about a show she had watched. The rest of them began to talk normally again and Raven wondered what happened. Lucius was behind Raven and debating to himself about greating her with a hug or just saying "hey". "Why was it so easy before." He thought to himself straining his mind. "You really do think to much." Raven had turned around without him knowing and was standing there, one hip cocked to the side and her arms folded. He just scratched the back of his head and laughed a little. " Sorry, what are you up to Raven?" Raven just grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the battle scarred roof. "I wanted to ask you something very importtant." Raven looked deep into his eyes that had returned to its greenish-red tinge. "What is it Raven, im here for whatever you need." She decided to fly off the ground a little. "I was hoping i could possibly preform a mindscape with you?" Lucius nodded with her but before they sat down he held her to him. "Raven the things you see in there _will _scare you, but just remember im a better person now."

Raven wondered what he meant but they sat down and began to meditate together and she chanted the words necissary for the process. Having no idea what she was really getting into.

After breakfast Robin began to pratice his jeet kun do (btw: thats the style he uses.) in the training room with Beast boy who he had taken as a student. Terra and Starfire decided to head to the mall and shop for a bit. Jynx and Cyborg decided to do a diagnostics check of his system, that and have time alone. Beast boy apon hearing this cracked up inside but held it in knowing hed be killed. Jynx and Cyborg headed for his room and Cyborg laid on his "bed" and Jynx came over to him with a wave out put meter in hand. "You dont seem to have any problems with your power system, or your vitals." She caressed his face and slid her hand down his chest causing him to blush on his human side. "Try checking my chest plate, i sort of felt something in there ratlle at one..." Jynx cut him of with two fingers to his lips and kissed him.

Robin and Beast boy had spared to the point that the training room looked like a warzone. Even though Beast boy never transformed the whole time, he had done really good. Robin had a large bruise on his side from a side kick he got but then again Beast boy had a black eye and a really bad dead leg that wouldnt wake up. "Great session BB, your getting really good." Robin said holding his side and shaking his friends hand.

Lucius was inside ravens mind, and of course was lost. Nevermore was very large and had many paths to go on. " Lets see where do i begin?" Lucius said as he played "einie mienie" in his head to see which one head take. "Your it." he said to the very slide like pathway. He found that when he steped on it however, that the ramp became steeper and he slid down the thin path, riding it like a surfbord the whole way. "What a rush!." he said as he came to the end of the path to a green jeweld place. The area had many weapons and gear on it, he wondered exactly what it was all for. "Tsh, thats easy. I get really bored so i like to stir up trouble and have a little fun." Lucius turned to see...Raven? "Um is that you Raven?" The green twin of Raven's just looked him over and laughed. "Nah, the names Bravery and your in my room." Lucius thought to himself. "So if shes bravery then that means.." Bravery just jumped up on one of the rocks in her "room" and sat on top. "Her head is full of her emotions like me." Bravery stated.

Raven found herself in a white room with a large window covered in a black curtain. Along with a red door and a very bright green table with a note on it. She picked it up and read: "Raven, i know you will anyway but i really implore you to not look behind the curtain.. Love Lucius. " She placed the note back on the table and as she did an image appeared on the blank wall. "I hope i can count on you Lucius. The last time we sent you on this kind of mission you failed." a large muscular man stood next to a smaller but definatly mature Lucius. "Dont worry sensei, I will not fail you this time." Raven noticed he was in ninjitsu clothing and was carrying the same blades he has now. The screen changed to him sneaking inside the window of a large skyscraper, opening the glass with his two fingers cutting a hole. As Lucius went inside the screen seemed to zoom in on him and show that his eyes were that cold, demonic black.

Lucius was in awe as he found himself surrounded by Ravens. "Its like a dream come true!" He thought and cried at the same time. "Doesnt he know we can read his mind?" Intelligence said with a matter of fact voice. Happiness grabbed his arm and gazed into his eyes dreamily and giggled, "He's even cuter in person!" Lucius blushed and stutterd trying to speak but not finding words. Love was right on his other arm and leaned against his chest "Well can I pick'em or what." Lucius didn't know what really to think. I mean did Raven really feel this way about him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: Raven begins to see what Lucius's childhood was like.

Forte: But whats behind curtain number 1!

Legato: Hopfully not more than she can handle.

Forte: And why isnt Raven in love with me!!!

Legato: (smacks his head)

Forte: What, I mean shes freakin awesome!

Legato: Just die. (Holds Forte's head under water untill he shows no movment.)

Review my faithful readers and sorry it took so long. (had a really long trip this weekend.) "Hope may spring eternal but love last forever."


	7. A Bond of Trust, A Token of Love

Disclaimer: I dont own the titans yet but remember my forces are gathering and the animators WILL give into my demands once I rule you all muahahaha!!

Legato: Welcome back readers, another plays starting up so chapters could be farther apart but ill try hard to not let that happen

Forte: At least its gonna be a fun play.

Legato: To true brother...you really cant die can you?

Forte: (Big grin) Nope, not now, not ever

Legato: Fine you can live, for now.

Forte: On with the fic. Our readers have been in the dark long enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: A Bond of Trust, A Token of Love.

Raven watched the wall intently seing Lucius's most memerable moments. The death of his family, the vengence taken, his fall from grace, and his rise to humanity. Her eyes welled with tears as she watched this and he was right, all that she saw _did _scare her. But not for herself but for him, she was worried about his well bieng. "No human or demon should have to live that kind of life." Raven stated to herself after his life had been played out for her. She headed for the door eager to talk to Lucius about what she saw, but something caught her eye. The black curtain on the wall. She simply wanted to walk out of there but she seemed to be drawn twords it. As she pulled the cord for the curtain to open, she heard a strange noise eminating from behind it. She looked behind the curtain and was thrown into complete horror, before her was a very grown and battle scared demonic entity.

Lucius sat and talked to Ravens emotions untill one that was in a purple costume started to cry and shake. "Whats wrong?" Lucius asked but almost knowing what it was just by the pain in his head. "She opened the curtain didn't she." Intelligence nodded and glared over at Curiosity who was whistling innocently. "But he told her not to...I couldn't resist." She said only infuriating Intellegence. "WELL NICE GOING!" she yelled pointing at Fear, "You really screwed Fear!" Lucius got up and began to walk to the exit. "Where are you going?" Love said sadly, hoping he would stay a bit longer. "I really cant let her face my demons alone now can I Love?" Lucius ran at breakneck speed to the exit and within seconds he was there greated by Bravery. "Dont let her get to soft ok?" Lucius said with a smile and jumped through the portal.

Raven woke up and saw she was in her body and still in one piece, Lucius was out cold and was breathing regularly beside her. She worried for him not only because he was knocked out but because he was trapped in his mind with that demon. "Lucius wake up!" She throttled him firmly and yelled at him but he would only awake later that night. Robin and Starfire both went out on patrol, Jynx and Cyborg were still doing diagnostics and a little making out. Beast boy was in the form of a cat and purred as Terra stroked the back of his head gently. "You certainly are easy to please." she giggled as he just meowed and gave here "The Face". Terra just cuddled him and laughed in delight at the cute act. Raven came into the common room, levitating the sleeping Lucius in front of her. "That guy really has a problem with sleeping don't he?" Terra whispered to Beast boy wiched caused him to let out a giggle.

Shiv's brother came to a hole in the wall of an abandoned gas station turning on the flashlight on his bag. He saw a door that read: Employes Only and walked into it revieling a room filled with electronics and a bed, Along with some foodstuffs. He sat down and flicked on the switch to the main power, causing his monster computer to spark to life. "Mother, Shiv has informed me he can handle this on his own and I belive it." the boy said to a microphone in the monitor. "Excelent, be sure he stays on target and destroys the titans before returning home." he nodded in response to his mothers sweet and seducing voice. "I shall report the progress on the next moon." and with that he ended the transmission. "Computer, acess file number: 28143, Aedea." The computer began to search for a while then a profile appered before him. "Computer, call subject Aedea and clear the line." the whir of the telephone came across the speakers and a soft voice answered. "This is Aedea's flower shop, how can i freshen your day?" he smiled to himself. "I just called to say that you have a way with roses."

Lucius awoke in his room, in his bed with his black shirt and pants on. He got up and walked into the bathroom, looking at his worn face and tired eyes. "I just hope I can clean up this mess i call a face." he chuckled to himself. He took of his sweat drenched shirt and stripped out of his pants and boxers stepping into the shower, setting it on a skin burning water heat. As his body became extremly hot he focused his chi onto himself and made his heat generating cold enough to freeze on coming droplets. "Looks like ive got a bit more power now." Lucius said as he turned of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked out into the hallway bumping into Raven on his way to his room. "Raven...are you ok?" She just gazed at him and shook her head. "I'm fine Lucius, I understand now why you are cold like me." Lucius smiled at her and walked to his room shutting the door and putting on some shorts and a black tanktop. He really wanted to hit something hard right now and that punching bag in the training room was looking pretty inviting.

Jynx and Cyborg were done with diagnostics and as Jynx closed up his systems he smiled gently at her. "You've come a long way my pink haired beauty." she kissed him gently and just let her head rest on his chest. "Because of you Cyborg. If you had'nt come to H.I.V.E. I would have been lost forever." He stroked her hair and got up from his sleep bench. They both were on the brink of insanity as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Both pulling on the other making the air thick with the heat of their kiss. That night cyborg slept in Jynx's room just enjoying her presence. Starfire and Robin headed back for the tower and apon arriving kissed each other good night. "Hey Starfire, I love you." Robin said embracing her tightly and thumbing her back. "And I you Robin." both kissed again heading to their rooms holding hands. Terra and beast boy had already turned in, sleeping in her room. Holding each other tightly in sleep, dreaming of one another.

Raven went into the kitchen at three in the morning and made some herbal tea. Fealing the heat of the steam filling her nose with a mint like smell, she sat down and levitated a book open to read as she drank. She, at about thirthy pages in, heard a sound like breaking wood and she went to go investigate. The sound was eminating from the training room and the door was slightly ajar. As she peeked inside she heard another bigger sound of wood being destroyed and saw Lucius standing over the remains of one of the training dummys. He walked over to another one, took his stance, and struck with three fingers strait into the chest board causing the dummy to break completly. Raven tapped on the door lightlt and entered gazing at his battle scarred body and rugged abs. Lucius just smiled back at her with his warm smile and sat down on the floor appearing punch drunk.

Shiv stood there in the wearhouse waiting for his brother to return as he knew he would. He thought back to the days when they were kids, growing up and doing missions together. He had fun but now it seemed like mother had gone almost crazy with power since the Hailfire mission. Shiv just lit another cigerette and sucked in deep the smoke, lucky his lungs were uneffected by it. "It still is a bad habit though, I mean what would Aedea think of me." Shiv sighed and blew out a pillar of smoke. "I'd probly just tell you how silly you are and punch you." his ears picked up and he turned around to see his dearest sister " Sis, great seing you again." He said as she dropped her suitcases. They embraced and Shiv grabbed her gear, heavy and portable as always. "So this place is our home for awhile huh? Lived in worse Shiv but you really need sprucing up or somethin." With that she walked over and put a vase with a rose on one of the crates. "There at least now its a little cuter in here." they both laughed at each other and sat on an old couch in the warehouse. "You know, we havent really been together like this since Hailfire. It'a nice to say the least." She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. The rose giving of a beautiful smell made him fall asleep rather quickly and Aedea smiled. "I hope you love it as much as I love you dear brother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: Wow more is revield about Lucius and Shiv, and Aedea is on the sceen.

Forte: Whats with those two any way? They sort of have that... interesting relationship.

Legato: All will be explained but next chapter expect some good old fasioned action.

Forte: Yes! More kick ass and i like it!

Legato: By the way we're now Jafar in the play Aladdin.

Forte: But not to worry chapters will be coming faster as our ideas are growing every day.

Review my loyal followers and remember, all reviewers will hold a seat of power in my throne of dictatorship


	8. The Rose With Deadly Thorns

Disclaimer: nope not yet. Hopefully as we speak my commando nijas are storming the front gates

of the studio to make them create more muhahaha!!

Legato: Welcome back all. thx to generic x and lucifina for your reviews.

Forte: Without you two we wouldn't work as hard.

Legato: This chapter dives way deep into Shiv and Aedea's past along with they're little brother.

Forte: Who we still have kept very secret. (shhh itsa suprise.)

Legato: Hope you like this chapter and please give us feed back.

Forte: Lucifina, youll like how kick ass this chapter is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Rose With Deadly Thorns

After he was done training Lucius was so dizzy he laid into Ravens lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair. After about five minutes he was asleep and she slept next to him holding his hand gently. Raven awoke to find him gone with a card left in her hand that had the ace of hearts on it. She giggled to herself and got up brushing off her cape then walking to the bathroom. She disrobed and got into the shower turning it on without looking and she screamed in pain at how hot the water was. "Who the hell takes a 105 degree shower!" She shouted to no one in particuler, quickly changing the temperature to a colder setting. Raven enjoyed the feel of the warm water flowing over her and stayed in there for about thirty minutes just enjoying the shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around her, walking twords her room she ran into Terra. "Hey Raven whats up?" Terra said smiling at her "Sleep good last night?" Raven smiled and looked at the lazy haunched figure of Beast boy who was now wrapped around Terra's waist. "Yeah but you probly had a more...exciting one." Raven said laughingly. "It's not like that Rae!" Beast boy said but to no avail as Raven had already gone to her room. "Its ok BB if she plays that card we can always bring up her and Lucius." Terra said not seeing the book flying to the back of her head from Ravens room.

Shiv woke up to Aedea's sweet voice and the smell of flowers. "Morning sleepy head! I hope you're hungry." She said brightly and kissed his cheek. She was wearing a red skin tight jumpsuit with red boots, her short black hair hung on the sides of her face. Shivs stomach growled as she said hungry "I guess thats a yes, I made some eggs and ham for you." she said as she handed him a plate. Shiv ate very neatly trying to impress his sister to his table manners. Aedea however was chowing down on her eggs and she almost swallowd her piece of ham whole. Shiv just laughed and followed suit, they both washed of the plates in the harbor and went back inside to find their little brother. "How are you little one? I havent seen you in forever!" Aedea said brightly and hugged him. "Just fine sister, I trust your flower shop i running well?" He said, happy that they were all back together again. "The flower shops a big success and I can finally buy all the things I need to live." Aedea said rustling his hair. Shiv sat down and remember the last time it was like this, about five years ago.

_flashback_

_Aedea had made a big dinner to celebrate the success of thier last mission which had worn them all out. After dinner they all sat around and talked about what their plans were. "Well you might find it a little stupid..but I wanna run a flower shop." Aedea said to them both. Niether of them laughed if anything Shiv liked the idea, "Thats a great idea Aedea!" Shiv said and eating a helping of rice. "My dream is to have a software company in Tokyo that can finally harbor all my ideas." the smallest one said as he grabbed a sweet roll from the table. Aedea smiled knowing full well his dream was perfect for him, him bieng the one who made theyre weapons and gadgets. "Well i dont really have a dream as of yet..but I really want to find the one who killed father." they all nodded and went to eating the meal. Afterwords Shiv and Aedea walked to the roof and gazed at the night sky. The stars were so bright and they both loved bieng up there, the two of them were close and they wanted any chance to be together. "Its beautiful brother, I wonder which ones father?" Aedea said really showing her age of fourteen. Shiv walked up to her and hugged her from behind pointing at orions belt, "He's the middle one.. im sure of it." _

Shiv was snapped out of his trance by a cry for help. It was coming from the street across from the warehouse in an alleyway. Aedea grabbed one of her smaller suitcases and headed out the door. "Hey sis, take no prisoners." Shiv said to her with a smile as she opened the suit case to pull out a precision rifle that had a telescopic scope on it. "Okay brother, i need to get my aim back anyway." she said as she raised the rifle to see a girl in the alley with a bunch of guys trying to rape her. She fired her silenced rifle at one of their heads wich caused it to explode, causing the others to panic. "Where the fu..." another ones chest was ripped open and he was blown about ten feet back. The girl looked on in horror as they all were cut down by an invisible force of death, taking off ones knees and hitting the other in the stomach. "GOD IT HURTS!!" the one who lost his legs screamed untill another round shot up his body making his head explode. The alleyway, now covered in blood and intrails, still held the girls who now soaked in blood and crying in sheer horror of the moment.

Lucius was on the roof top and was practicing his ninjitsu, hitting large rocks he had brought up and breaking them with clean cuts. He picked up a towel and wiped the sweat of his body, dressed in training pants and his gloves that were now in need of a good wash. He studied the sky for a bit before he heard the door open, standing in it there was Robin dressed in a silky type of red pants and a headband that read "fight". Robin walked over and Beast boy also was with him in black pants and a headband that read "Wolf". "Hey Lucius, me and Beast boy were wondering if you wanted to spare with us?" Robin said as he studied the rocks that had been cut by his chop. " Sure guys, ive been aching for a good fight since last week." Beast boy cringed still hung up on the blood thing. Lucius took his stance and Robin and Beast boy circled him. Robin ran at him and did a jump kick that was blocked by lucius's left arm, which pulled his leg and Robins chest was hit by lucius's right. Beast boy punched Lucius in the chest and kicked for his ribs but that was blocked by Lucius's arm and Beast boy was met with a hit to his forehead. Lucius smiled and flared his muscles, he liked the style they used but knew they had more up their sleeve. Robin did a quick three punches that were blocked but his leg suprised Lucius in the back of the knee. Beast boy was right behind him and he kicked Lucius in the back sending him forward over Robin. Lucius kicked the back of Robins head sending him into Beast boy hard. The both were dazed and said it was enough.

Starfire, Terra, and Jynx all were playing with Silky and talking about the boys. "Well Cyborg has been really loving to me and...we love each other." Jynx said blushing as she said love. Terra tickled Silky and she sighed in a "how romantic" tone, "Me and Beast boy are inseperable." she said dreamily. Starfire remebered all the things her and Robin had done together and she smiled, "Robin and I are extremly happy together." just then Raven walked in and was fixing two cups of tea, one for her and one for...! The girls all looked at each other with a shocked expression, were her and Lucius a real item! "I thought it was just they got along! Nothing that serious." Jynx said knowing raven had always kept her distance, even before she joined the titans. "Starfire, you know her best. What on earth's goin on here?" Terra asked dumbfounded. "i belive our friend Raven has finally found love." Starfire said gleefully not noticing Raven right behind her. "Starfire.." Jynx and Terra said pointing behind her and as soon as Starfire turned she saw Raven over her. "Raven um...how are you?" Starfire said noticing the cold piercing glare Raven was giving. "If any of you value life know this..laughter or cat calls will not be tolerated and if I catch wind of this getting to Beast boy. You wont like the result." Raven said with a sterness that all would freeze in. "You got it." they all said at once and Raven went back to normal. "I do like him a lot but im not ready yet alright." She said leaving them in shock because of her confession.

Aedea decided to go over and check on the girl and see if she needed help. Shiv and his brother both warned her but she wouldn't hear of it. "She's suffered a terrible ordeal abd humans aren't use to this thing hapaning." Aedea said resting her rifle on her shoulder and walking twords the alleyway. The girl was balling silently as she laid her head in her lap. "What if im next..I could die any second now and no one would know." she thought to herself as she heard some one approach her. "Are you alright?" she heard a sweet voice sing out to her. "Of course im not alright im in the middle of a bloody mess." she thought. The girl looked up and saw a girl about one year younger than her holding a large precision rifle. "Are you here to kill me too?" she said with not really fear but with wonderment. Aedea smiled "Of course not, I'm the one that saved you." The girl just looked at the wall across from her that was covered in the brains of the first shot. "I see." the girl said slowly passing out, Aedea bent down and picked her up. "Dont worry, we'll take good care of you little one."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: Well hoped you like it.

Forte: Aedea turns out to be a very violent person behind her soft out side.

Legato: The girl will prove to be very interesting in later chapters.

Forte: And of course the next chapter, the titans get a visit but why did he visit them?

Legato: Guess well have to find out.

Review please, my writing depends on what you guys want so give me feed back.


	9. The Blessings of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans. My commandos failed me and the survivors were executed swiftly.

Legato: Another chapter for your enjoyment.

Forte: Or malice, whatever suits your fancy.

Legato: Aedea decides that she wants a crack at the titans.

Forte: And all hell breaks lose.

Legato:Along with Ravens feelings.

Forte: Get ready everyone! Your in for a rude awakening!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Blessings of Death

Raven walked up to the roof and saw Lucius breaking a two inch thick piece of wood. He turned to her and smiled warmly, glad to see her after last night. She had been there for him when he needed someone, after all he really wanted was her. Lucius walked over and gratefully took the tea she had made for him. "So..I wanted to ask something..about what i saw inside you." Raven said hoping she wasnt treading on hot water. Lucius took a sip of his tea and nodded,"Anything you want to know is opened to you Raven." he said dreamily. "You had a father who trained you in nijitsu and assasinry, but you never hated him for it?" Lucius gazed at the morning sky and let out a breath of cold air. "If he hadn't tought me all I know, I would be dead. You know that to be true as much as I do." Raven nodded. Lucius gazed into her beautiful lavender eyes, and smiled, "Raven the real question is what are we am I right?" Lucius hitting the nail on the head. Raven blushed and nodded which was replied by Lucius gently raising her head and smiling, "I really do like you Raven and your one of the only people ive let inside my head." he said. Raven smiled back at him and he leaned in kissing her gently,"You're the only one that can make me feel like this Lucius and i want to be with you." Raven layed her head down on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. This was the happiest moment of their young and complicated lives.

The girl Aedea had saved was now on the couch of the warehouse sleeping soundly as Shiv and his brother were looking on his laptop for something. Aedea wandered over to them and saw they were looking at profiles of the titans, all of which she found rather young or odd. "These are the people we were sent to kill? They're only kids, i mean how much trounle can they be?" Aedea said in wonderment. Shiv shifted slightly, "Well i meant they did kill Sparks. Thats why we called you sister." Aedea looked more than a little shocked. "But Sparks was one of our better operatives! How could a group of kids kill him?" She said in total disbelief. Shiv and his brother just sighed and both thought, "Sparks was a really good operative but was he really killed by the titans?" Aedea now had an enraged look on her face that they both knew would only be satisfyed by one thing: Blood.

After they kissed Lucius and Raven held each other tightly and gazed into the azure morning sky. "You know your emotions are quite the livily bunch Raven." she looked at him and smiled. "They get outta hand sometimes but its really just a matter of control." she cuddled up to him holding onto his waist tightly. They both kissed again and this time held it, that is untill Beast boy and Cyborg walked out to the roof and saw them. "So any way i was....WHAT THE HELL!" Beast boy yelled and pointed at them. Cyborg smiled and laughed at Beast boy's reaction to the whole thing. "Why didnt anyone tell me!" he yelled at Cyborg, "I had every right to know!" Cyborg just grabbed him by the back of the neck and took him down the stairs with him. Lucius and Raven looked at each other and laughed gently at his reaction. "I have to admit angel, this is gonna be a great home." Raven smiled up at him and cuddled into his chest. Beast boy was now going crazy about the news,"I mean what else do i not know, Robins a muatant clone? Starfires pregnant? Jynx's hair color becoming yellow?" Just as he sadi Jynx she walked in and acctually stopped the room with her presence. Not only was she in a plaid skirt and a black tank top, but her hair had been died with black streaks leaving a cool black on pink thing. Cyborg let out a playful whistle and she stepped over to him, hugged him tightly and held his hand. Beast boy by this time became a drooling ardvark on the floor, Terra trying her best to revive him.

"Aedea please, we cant take the risk of losing you as well." Shiv said with concern but understanding. Hell, he wanted to kill thoses kids as soon as Sparks died but he needed time. "I'm going Shiv and thats final." she said cocking her 357. Desert Eagle and putting it in her hip holster. Her little brother decided to help considering that if he didnt she might be quite mad at him and not Shiv. She picked up a very large bag that looked like it could hold three or more bodies, but it turned out to be a mini-gun that was anything but small. This bulking behemoth of weapons had 8000 rounds and a rather high caliber, one of herpersonal favorites next to her precision rifle wich she chose to leave."Sister, just come back to me in one peace alright?" Shiv said and kissing her gently. she smiled at him and slung the mini-guns backpack over her shoulder with no troubles and hefted the gun to her shoulder. "Always brother, I would never die without you by my side." and with that she began to walk twords titan tower.

Shiv and his brother both were scared for her but knew if anyone could take them out, it would be her. She always carried the big guns quite litterally bieng the heavy weapons expert. Her accruracy was unmatched and she could easily take out any target from any range. Shiv loved her dearly and just wanted her to come back to them safly or heck even not safly but just to come back. "Maybe we should help her." Shiv's brother said already knowing that she would send them back with a swift kick to the face. "All we can really do is watch brother. She wouldn't want it any other way." The girl from this morning was stirring and Shiv went over to her, she was about his brothers age and very pale which suggested that she was homeless. she was in tattered jeans and a shirt that was two sizes to big for her. "Twirp, I want you to look after Aedea's prize, I've gotta work some of this off." Shivc said lighting a cigerette and walking outside twords the bay.

Aedea was standing on the dock where Lucius and her brother about a week ago fought. She lowered the mini-gun to her waist and gave a wink to the tower. They would be in for a very rude and deadly wake up call. the trigger was pulled and the first bullet fired right into the tower's common room. Cyborg heard a whistle of a bullet, "Hit the ground damnit!" He yelled as her lunged at Jynx and the others. The first hundred bullets riped through the common room destroying the new T.V. and the kitchen. Cyborg was on top of everyone pushing their heads down everytime one would start to lift. The trail of bullets cut into the tower and blew out the windows as one by one they found thier mark hitting everything in the tower, except of course for the titans. After the first 1500 rounds Aedea began to aim it at the point of the tower and work her way up. She blew out the glass and destroyed the rooms of the titans, bieng unlucky no one was in thier's. She noticed two figures on the roof and couldn't resit but to fire, sending about 50 rounds their way. Lucius and Raven who were so shocked by this bold move didnt see the bullte trail coming till it was almost to late. Lucius pushed Raven out of the way in the nick of time but the bullet trail ripped right threw his arm severing iit from his body. Lucius just stood there fo a second or two and looked down at the bloody stump of his left arm and then just collapsed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: Thats such a terrible ending!

Forte: Yeah! but that Aedea's one foxy ladie, I mean any girl who can tote a mini-gun is hot in my world.

Legato: Umm..did you not just read the part were she BLEW HIS FRIGGIN ARM OFF!

Forte: well at least i thought it was awesome.

Legato: Thats cause you a sick little sod who gets his jolly's from watching horror movies about torture.

Forte: Hey just because im not a rich bitch like you doesn't...(is suddenly cut off after you hear a shot)

Legato: (standing there with smoking gun.) Thanks Aedea.

Aedea: My pleasure Legato, please review after all you wouldn't want me to come after you now would you?


	10. Vengence of Love

Disclaimer: The titans still arent mine but my generals are deviing a strategy to take over as we speak!

Legato: This chapter is gonna take some thought.

Forte: Well we always turn to the people for our answers, or television.

Legato: Can't you just stay dead? In any case what happened to Lucius.

Forte: And further still, how will Raven react.

Legato: Hadn't even thought about that..things could get ugly

Forte: And Lucifina, don't worry the signs were there you just have to look for them.

Legato: She's the greatest. always a loyal reviewer along with Generic x

Forte: Anyway, on with the chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Vengence of Love

And the Raven wept. Not out of sorrow or fear, but of pure and utter burning malice. Some one had done this to the only guy she's ever really been close to. Lucius layed on the ground, the blood ow pooling beneath him as he tried to scream in pain but the sound he made was more of a weez. The pain was to much for him and hefainted from blood loss and pain, leaving him breathing shallowly. Raven bent down and sealed up the stump of his arm which was about at his shoulder, he would never be able to hold her in both of his arms agian. Raven got up and looked twords the docks where the hail of bullets came from, where she saw a bright red figure with a rather large weapon. Undoubtably the culprit. Raven walked down the tower and throuh the common room where the others were, they all stared at her wondering how she was wondering around. Cyborg was about to yell at her to get down but she slapped a silencing spell on his lips. Raven walked out the front door and gazed across the bay and saw the figure closer and...LAUGHING?!?

Aedea couldn't help herself but to laugh, after all she had just completed the mission in about thirty seconds. "Sparks is probly laughing with me where ever he is." she said with an evil but sweet tone. "He's in hell, and soon you shall join him." Raven said as she raised up from underneath Aedea. Aedea struggled but to no avail as she was pulled into the darkness below her. "What is this place?" Aedea said noticing she was in pitch black, grabbing firmy on her pistol. "It's pure darkness, you cant see anything can you? Well i can see you perfectly." Raven said with rage and vengence in her voice. Aedea was ready for anything but didnt expect the whip of black energy from behind that tore a gash out of her back. Aedea screamed in pain as another wound opened up on her chest, bleeding freely. Raven wasn't going to kill her but she wanted her to suffer like Lucius was suffering. Another whip of energy hit her in the eye tearing it from her face. Aedea screamed and started firing randomly with her Desert Eagle finding nothing but darkness. Raven crushed the gun with her telekenisis and threw it out of the vortex, then slaming the vortex with Aedea in it to the ground. Aedea just layed there broken and bloody, moving only her lungs and moaning in pain. She had four broken ribs, deep cuts on her chest and back, and a concusion along with her eye missing. Raven walked up to her and leaned down, "If you ever do something like this again, I will kill you." and slowly walked across the water to the tower. Leaving Aedea to wallow in pain.

Shiv and his brother knew something was wrong, they could feel it. "Shiv, we should go and get her." Shiv was already ahead of him and grabed his knife belt. "I'll go but you need to stay and look after her." Shiv pointed at the girl that Aedea had saved. "But she'll be fine Shiv, Aedea needs both of us!" his brother argued but to no avail. Shiv was already gone and the door locked shut behind him, leaving his brother and the girl inside. " Dammit he always does that." Shivs brother said throwing his cup of tea across the room, smashing it against the hard wall. Ever since they were younger Shiv would always leave him behind and do the other, more important, things. It always got under his skin that Shiv always thought him second best. "Aedea always belived in my abilitys and never brought me down." he said thinking of his caring sister and knowing that she was hurt..bad. He was about to just forget staying when the girl began to wake up, she yawned and stared strait at him. "Who are you?" she said looking at him with fear, knowing he had to be linked with the woman who "saved" her. "Me? I'm no one really but you can just call me Larson." he said not even recignizing it as his name, it had been so long since he used it.

Raven returned to the roof to see Lucius sitting up with a turniqit on his wound to stop the bleeding. He stood up using the wall as support and turned to Raven "Tell Cyborg i need to talk to him, but for now could you help me to the infirmary?" Raven was shocked at his reaction to his arm bieng shot off, she just nodded and used her powers to guide his body to the medical room. The others hadn't suffered injury except for Beast Boy getting his leg hit by glass, but he only had a minor cut. Thanks to Cyborgs quick thinking they had all survived the potentialy lethal assault. "Cyborg, theres nothing I can say or do to repay you." Robin said shaking his hand firmly. "Its what we both do Robin, save lives." Cyborg said seeing Raven and Lucius enter the room. "Hey are you..Damn!" Cyborg said seeing Lucius having no arm at all from the shoulder down "Jynx, get the medical room preped for him and I'll grab some bionical implants from my room." Jynx nodded and ran off, Starfire grabbed Lucius and flew him gently to the infirmary as Robin, Beast Boy, and Terra ran after her. Raven on the other hand collapsed from exaustion, she had never used that much power before and her body was weak. She had nightmares of Lucius losing his arm after pushing her safly aside.

Shiv saw his sister on the dock a bloody mess, her wounds seeping from her. "Hellation, Aedea!" Shiv yelled and ran over to her, fearing for her life. "Sparks..I will avenge you." She said as she fainted in her brothers arms. He glared with hatred at the tower but took his sister quickly back to the ware house. Inside he found his brother and the girl talking to one another. "Shiv! Is Aedea alright?" Larson said concerned as Shiv laid her on the table. "She's pretty bad, I think she's gonna be okay though." Aedea moaned in pain as she woke up. "Shiv..whats going on?" she said as she coughed up some blood, feeling the pain of defeat all over her body. "They hurt you pretty bad sis." Shiv said bandaging her wounds and bracing her ribs. Suddenly the girl that Aedea hgad saved came up to her and swabbed some blood out of her eye. "Thank you for saving me earlier." she said as she wrapped the side of Aedea's head with a bandage.

Raven awoke screaming, she had had another nightmare and this time it had scared her awake. She looked around and noticed that the clock said it was six o'clock at night and she saw that a day had passed. "Whats happened while i was asleep." she said as she got up and put her robe on. Then it hit her, who would be so brave as to take her cloak and outfit off! She walked out the room to her door and into the medical wing to find no one there. She got very worried and walked into the common room to see the last person on earth she thought would be up watching television, Lucius!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: Wow Raven destroyed Aedea!

Forte: And Lucius is recovering? what happened while Raven was asleep i wonder.

Legato: hmm I just hope that he came out of it okay.

Forte: Who cares about him, my sweet Aedea is like almost dead!

Legato: Do you have no heart at all! the mans losing his arm!

Forte: Yeah well Aedea is almost as bad there you pompus prick.

Legato: (Draws out knife and begins to stab constantly.) And this time, STAY DEAD!

Review please, The more I get the more I give so be a Reciever....umm...yeah.


	11. Recovering From Hell

Disclaimer: I dont own the titans and my genrals constant faluire has led me to belive that incompatence in the command system is present, anyone wanting to become a genral for my cause apply now!

Legato: So what exatly did happen while Raven was asleep?

Forte: Yeah I mean Lucius had to have something big happen.

Legato: Well its all going to be revealed and THe author of this fic has something to say.

Author: Hey all my loyal readers, I've been having a strech of writers block and I wish to formally appologize for my updates bieng late. It's thanksgiving and you know what that means?

Legato: Turkey and more family than you care to ever see!

Forte: ANd the football game youll no doubt miss due to sleeping!

Author: Ah yes the holidays are here and we all wish you a merry thanksgivng and Crismakwanzikkah.

Legato: Umm...yeah

Forte: We'll go with that.

Author: Now on with the chapter my alter ego's !!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Recovering From Hell

Lucius heard Raven walk in and gasp seeing him at the couch watching television. He was afraid of what she'd say once she saw the reason he was feeling better, after all he'd never hold her the same way again. Raven saw a metallic gleam come into view as she rounded the couch. She saw his metallic armshine from the light off the sun in the common room and held her hand to her mouth. "My God." she said coming closer to him, not fully beliving what she was seing. "My arm could'nt be saved so..here i am in all my mechanical glory." he said with his trademark "dont worry" smile. Raven came to him and sat down hugging him tightly, "I'm just glad your alive Lucius." He smiled and ran his new arms fingers through her hair sighing as he could not feel the softness of it with that hand any more. "It'll definatly get some taking use to but.." Lucius said but was cut off as Robin and Starfire came into the room. "Friend Lucius! you are moving around now?" Starfire said concerned but clearly happy. "Yeah Starfire, my body recoverd from the surgery so I'm fine." he said reasuring her. Robin just smiled back at them and laid the shopping bags in Starfires room, he was still a little afraid of Lucius. I mean who wouldnt be after they saw what he could become.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jynx had prepped the infirmary and Cyborg ran in with the medical equipment they'd need. Starfire came through the door with Lucius, laying him on the table. "Do you think our friend Lucius will be alright?" Starfire said to Robin. "I dont know Star, he looks pretty bad but he'll pull through." Robin said escorting her to the waiting room. _

_Beast Boy and Terra were in there trying to think of a way to get back at the scum who did this. "I bet it was that other guy that Lucius was talking about that did it, what was his name.. chivs?" Terra raised her shoulders. Starfire decided to just go to sleep on the couch in the room, she had enough stress for one day. Robin, Jynx, and Cyborg had they're hand full, Lucius had stopped bleeding but his vitals were bad. "We need a bag of O- blood Robin, get a bag from the storage unit over there." Cyborg pointed to the blood freezer. "Sure thing." Jynx had just put an I.V. in when she heard a low growl. "Um..Cyborg, I think he's growling." she said a little nervous. Cyborg was to busy checking his vitals to realize that Lucius had opened his eyes and the color was black as the darkest night. "Cyborg I think he's...." Jynx was cut short as her throat was grabbed and bieng sqweezed by Lucius's good arm. Cyborg looked up and saw the girl he loved being strangled, "WHAT THE HELL!" he said as he hit Lucius's elbow joint causing him to lose his grip. Jynx fell to the floor gagging as she tried to breath, her throat was brused even after only being in his grasp for a second. Robin came back to see the whole thing and he restrained Cyborg from killing the already severly wounded Lucius. "He probly thought he was under attack again Cyborg!" he said trying to reason his friend. They restrained the demonically possesed Lucius and continued the operation till about three in the morning. Jynx had to go to her room and sleep to stop the pain._

Jynx didn't want to be near any one but Cyborg right then. She was afraid of Lucius and didnt want to see him for awhile, understandingly as her throat was still very sore. Cyborg was inside her room sitting on her bed stroking her back, "He really didn't mean it baby, he just was afraid and attacked." She nodded and mouthed "I know" at Cyborg, she knew that he didnt mean it but it still scared her. She hadnt recieved physical damage like that since that day she made Brother Blood mad at her in H.I.V.E.

She just smiled at Cyborg and cuddled close to him. Starfire and Terra were talking in Star's room and the topic was, of course, Raven. "She seems to be taking it pretty well really." Terra said as she held one of Starfire's purple skirts up to her. "This is true but I belive she and Lucius need some time to just relax." Starfire replied as she tried on a new shirt she had bought. Terra agreed then an idea hit her, "We could always head out to that concert on pier 12, that should cheer them up..or at least take their minds of it for a while." Starfire smiled from ear to ear and nodded, "Thats exactly what they need is good eathly entertainment!"

Robin and Beast Boy had just finished training for the day and sat down on the workout rooms floor. Beast boy was noticably stronger now, with his hard training giving him a quad pack that Terra fell in love with. Robin had stopped being so skinny and was beginning to get very muscular himself. Both of them had trained harder because of all the attacks, so that they could defends the ones they cared and loved. "Hey Beast boy..how are you and Terra?" Beast Boy rolled on the floor hugging himself and squeled like a gerbil. Robin laughed "That good huh?" he said sighing heavily and gazing out the window. "Take it your having problems with Starfire." Beast boy said as he sat back up. Robin nodded "Im not sure what she thinks B.B., I mean I know I love her but does she feel the same way." Beast Boy just got up and streched letting out a bears yawn. "Dude, you and her have always had that thing between you where all of us know she loves you as much as you love her." and with that Beast Boy left. Robin just smiled and rubbed his eyes.

Raven and Lucius were meditating on the roof together. Calming their emotions was an absolute must at this point, Considering they both had inner demons to fight. Her emotions and father were put in their place and his ancient curse was calmed. After they had awakened from their trances, Raven had brought them tea and a small snack of rice and chicken. "I never knew you were such a good cook angel." Lucius said tasting her chicken and rice. Raven smirked, "Theres a lot of things you still dont know about me." she said coyly. Lucius laughed a little and cuddled up to her as they ate, enjoying each other and the morning air. Just after they finished Terra and Starfire came up to them with smiles and two tickets. "What are these for?" Raven said wondering what the two were scheming, she didnt want any stupid suprises. "Please friends take these tickets to the concert and go." Starfire said handing them the two concert tickets. Lucius smiled at Starfire and nodded, he knew she just wanted them to have time alone and to be away from the tower for awhile. "Okay Starfire, we need a little time away from this place anyway."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: Finally a little r&r for Lucius and Raven

Forte: Yeah but what about all the others i mean they've had it pretty bad too.

Legato: In anycase be sure to read the next chapter, its gonna be a fun one.

Forte: Of course the only violence is in the mosh pit but we can't all win.

Legato: Your learning! Finally somthing gets through

Forte: Shut up you little...(sounds heard of struggle and gun shots.)

Legato: Wow... im ...impressed

Forte: Finally i shot the bastard!

Legato: But niether of us can die.

Forte Damn he's right.

Review please. seats of power are awarded to the next three reviewers.


	12. All Work

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans but I've now taken a small tropic island to run my forces from!

Legato: Been a long time since we sat down and blown the dust off the keys but we're back.

Forte: We've got freaking awesome ideas this time around.

Legato: Thats right! more plots and twists than a rollercoaster.

Forte: And more kick ass beat downs and romance.

Legato: So without further ado...delay...pause...

Forte: Come on and stop stalling!

Legato: FINE!

Chapter 12: All Work...

Starfire awoke on the crisp and frozen morning in december with a long yawn. She rubbed her dry eyes and rose from the bed letting the pink, silky cover flow from her body and lie on the floor. Hovering gently over to her closet, she gazed over her wardrobe and selected a purple dress with a slit up the side and a white top with a heart in the middle of her chest. She smiled at herself in the mirror and gave a little pose, laughing at how she looked when she did it. Silky rubbed against her leg and she picked him up petting him gently. He squeled with delight as her fingers gently traced along his back. Starfire decided to go to the training room, it had been a long time since she had practiced with her powers. She put silky down much to his displeasure and walked down the hall to the common room. "Hey Starfire...you look beautiful!" Robin said seeing her come into the room. Starfire blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good to see you this morning Robin." she said while walking twords the training room. Robin decided to see what she was up to and followed her. She set the training level for level 6 of 10 since it was Robins design and 10 ment almost unbeatable she decided to play it safe. A series of walls formed and made a small room that Starfire entered and was locked in. The floor opened and a series of what looked like slade bots came from the hole that held energy batons and laser pistols. Starfires eyes flared green and she smiled as two starbolts manifested in her hands, she lunged at the first target and smahed it with her right and shot another with the starbolt in her left hand. There where still 7 more and they learned from previous moves used on them. Starfire fired another starbolt at one of them and it deflected the bolt with the baton, then charged at starfire and swung at her. She quickly evaded the attack by dropping to the floor tripping the bot and hitting it with her fist and sending it into the wall. Robin was impressed, so far Starfire was flawless. It was more like she was dancing than fighting, gracfully moving out of the way of laser fire and shooting out the legs of the bot with her eyes. After all the bots had been defeated she pressed the button to get out of the room where she was greated by Robin.

Terra and Beast Boy were fixing breakfast and talking about all the things that had happened recently. "I mean between all the attacks and Lucius the place has gotten a little more focused." Terra said flipping one of the pancakes. "Yeah, even though i still have worries about him. He really has helped around a lot around here." It had been a week since they had been attacked and the training room was getting worn out so often that Cyborg had to have Robins help in making a new system. They all had been working extra hard to make sure that nothing would suprise them or overpower them. Lucius and Raven were gone to the concert that Starfire and Terra planned for them. Cyborg and Jynx were away at steel city to review how Titans East were doing. Leaving only Terra, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy to guard the tower. There had only been minor distubances along with a series of unsolved robberies that Robin had been investigating. Terra was beggining to set the table as Beast Boy prepared the rest of the meal. "So what do you think our dear new foes are up to?" Terra asked Beast Boy setting a fork down. Beast Boy shrugged "Dont know, but whatever it is were ready this time around.

Robin handed Starfire a towel to wipe the swet of her victory from her brow. "Thank you robin, this new training system is a large help." she said sitting next to him on the bench. "Beast Boy and Terra are making breakfast in the common room." Robin said as he put his arm around Starfire. "Robin, I was wondering. What have you found out about those people who have been attacking us these last weeks?" Robin just held her and buried his face in her shoulder, "Nothing Star, with all the chaos and what little information there is, I cant get a lead on anything." Starfire ran her fingers through his hair, "Dont worry Robin, we shall find them and make them pay for what they did to our friend Lucius." Robin smiled, "You're right Starfire, I'll try harder to find info on these guys." They both got up and walked to the common room. "Bout time you two got here! Breakfast is getting cold and I dont wanna hear any complaints about the eggs." Terra said putting her hands on her hips and blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes. They all sat down and began eating. Talking about the past few weeks and looking for an explanation, "Maybe they are after something in the tower?" Terra said as she drank from her glass of orange juice. "Not likely Terra, they wouldnt be shooting at us if there was." Robin stated shoveling a piece of ham in his mouth. "Maybe they just are very angry with one or more of us." Starfire sighed as she twirled her eggs with her fork. "Ive got it!" Beast Boy said jumping to his feet. "Its not radioactive space zombies BB" Robin said going back to his glass of milk. "No not that Robin, what if they were hired by someone to get rid of us?" Beast Boy said waving a piece of tofu around on his fork. This made a lot of sense to them considering they've never been attacked like this before. "I'll look into it Beast Boy thanks." Robin said finishing of his last egg and getting up to take his plate. He took Starfires plate as well and then he went to the crime lab to analize one of the bullets from the attack. "Hey Starfire," Terra said "nice outfit today, so whats the occasion?" Starfire halfed blused and looked to the side. "Nothing really friend honest!" she said exitedly as Terra lifted her eyebrow and smiked. "You finally gonna ask the Boy Wonder huh? Well good luck Star!" she said holding up a peace sign for victory.

Aedea woke up with a shock, making her moan in pain due to her ribs. It had been a week since that Raven girl had defeated her and the wounds were healing but the nightmares were getting worse. Shiv was asleep in the chair when he heard her cry out, instantly waking him from his sleep. "How are you feeling?" he asked, wiping her fore head with a cold cloth then leaving a warm cloth on her head. "Better than I was brother but still not well enough." Aedea said caressing his hand against her face. "Dont worry sister, we can manage ourselves. In any case the girl you saved has turned out to be quite the care taker." Aedea looked around her and saw the warehouse was...CLEAN? There were chairs situated around what looked like a crate with a green tarp over it. and the old sofa had been moved to give the room a more open feeling. "Well at least we can finally live here now." she said laughing gently as she looked around, "That and I think our little brother is taking a liking to her as well." Aedea smiled, "Thats good, his encounters with humans have never been a positive experience so this will be good for him." Shiv nodded, "Its about time we changed that wrap on your eye." Aedea lifted her head slightly as Shiv reached around to undo the cloth. As the bandage came off, Shiv saw that the scar traveled strait down her once beautiful eye leaving a pretty good looking scar but it was still a scar. "Well its looking better Aedea, but its going to need a new bandage and some time." She smiled up at him and nodded, "Something tells me im blind in that eye as well dear brother." Shiv lost the smile on his face, "I'll make them pay sis, belive me I'll make them pay." Aedea just held his hand, "I know you will brother, after all, theres no way in hell they're better than you."

Larson and the girl were sitting outside on the dock letting their legs dangle of the side. Both sitting there silently but both wating to say something to the other. "So..um where are you and your family from." the girl asked in a timid fasion. "Were from...Tell you the truth I dont even remeber." Larson said in a sad wonderment. They hadnt had an actual home in a very long time and this was about the longest they had stayed in a single place. Normaly a mission like this didnt take as long but due to the power that these targets had. " What was your name? I never got to hear it." Larson asked back, very interested in the answer. "My name is Sicele Meroe, I use to live in the downtown area but my parents were killed by a robber and I was left to living on the streets." Larson was shocked to hear that name of Meroe. "Your father didnt happen to be the president of GenTex corporation did he?" Sicele nodded her head," How did you know?" Larson leaned back and stared into the morning sky. "We did a protection job for him once when he was at the peak of his political stand point, he was a good hearted man. Way more so than any of the other rich pompus pricks we run arrends for." She scooted closer to him and leaned in. "You were the group that stopped the assasination attempt on my father?" Larson nodded, "That sniper was to easily viewable and it was all to easy for my brother to stop him." Sicele gave Larson a rather tight hug catching him a little of guard. "You..are the greatest." Larson was not use to getting any kind of affection, he blushed profusly and put his hand on her back. After a while she got up and helped Larson to his feet, "I'm glad that you all are here again, hopefully i can be of some help around here." Larson smiled, "Of course you can, after all you helped Aedea recover and thats a good sign that Shiv will accept your help from now on."

Legato: Kind of a bland chapter, but it reveals some more information on the ever mysterious villians.

Forte: Yeah, but i wouldnt really call them villians.

Legato: As much as it pains me to say it, your right.

Forte: Heh damn right I am.

Legato: Dont let it go to your head, after all they did attack everyone.

Forte:Tsh everyone you like.

review please, im really gonna reward you this time! No more empty promises!


	13. And No Play

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but the islands villagers consider me a god so im not complaining.

Legato: Greetings loyal readers one and all

Forte: This chapters being written in Virginia at the moment heh.

Legato: Yes we decided to pay a visit.

Forte: Nothing like beating up the young punks who took over your old stomping grounds!

Legato: I still feel bad for the kid with the broken ribs.

Forte: Mmmm..ribs

Legato:(Hits Forte with fan) Food,sex,and rock I swear..

Chapter 13: And No Play

Lucius Slowly pulled into a run down gas on the outskirts of Steel city. After being on the road for three hours strait on his newly aquired Harly-Davidson, both him and Raven were incredably tired of nothing but wind in thier face and open road. The gas station had four lonely pumps outside and a small rustic looking diner that was still in service if not due to trucking and the locals. They pulled up to the pumps and slowed to a halt. Kicking out the stand, Lucius got off and helped Raven off as well. Turning to the pump and taking the nozzle of the holder causing rusted flakes to come of and scatter. He began to complety fill the tank while Raven took of her helmet letting her short hair flow freely in the cold winter. Lucius looked at her intently as she unzipped her black leather jacket he had gotten her, he wasnt rich but what he had always went to others first. She turned to him, walking over and leaning on the bike with her arms behind her. Lucius bent down to fill the lower tank and leaned gently against her leg letting his newly longer ponytail fall against her. She smiled at him as he looked up and ran her fingers through his hair gently, He smiled and nuzzled her leg, "anyone watching would think it almost nothing more than a girl and her dog" she thought laughing to herself as she scratched his head. Once the tank was full, Lucius picked up his bike and hefted it over his shoulder walking it over to the diner. Raven walked on the other side of him, she loved the new jacket Lucius had gotten her at the cycle shop. It fit like a glove to her, excentuating her curves giving her a new look at herself. Her jacket also matched a pair of leather pants she picked out herself that had the same effect the jacket did on her, topped off with a black tanktop. Lucius was bringing out a new side of her that she had never know was in her. after all she use to never smile or laugh or anything remotly close to it, less a lightbulb explode or something else. "Come to think of it," she thought "Why havent my powers been going crazy these last few weeks with Lucius." Lucius turned and smiled signaling with his head to hurry up. "Oh well guess im just to worried." she said to herself and hurried up.

"Umm...he...hello." a young blonde waitress said as she watched Lucius put down the bike outside in an open space and walk in with Raven. "How are you, sorry for the scare." Lucius said with a gentle expression, "We've been on the road for a long while and wish to eat if thats ok?" Lucius said to the now semi-relived but still very shocked waitress. They both took the corner boothand looked around the room to see a colorful bunch of truckers talking on the other side of the diner along with an older couple eating what appeared to be a plate of biscuts and gravy. Lucius looked at the menu and picked out three hardboiled eggs and a glass of milk. While Raven had a piece of toast and some sausage. " I'll be out with them in about five minutes." she said and walked off to the back. They both cuddled up to one another to get warmer. Lucius had generated a aura of warmth when they were on the bike but he had grown dizzy because of it so they decided it was a bad idea. They just sat there cuddled up and holding hands. Raven looked across the room and saw the older couple smile at them and start to chuckle slighty. Lucius was more concernd about the group of truckers who were now looking over at them with a disgusted look. "We might have some trouble angel." Lucius said giving her a heads up just in case. Raven nodded and got ready just in case the truckers gave them any trouble. The waitress came out of nowhere with their order and startled Raven. The coffie pot right in the middle of all the truckers exploded sending hot coffie and glass all over the table. They all were swearing and trying to clean the coffie off them before it burned, only burning their hands. One of the bigger truckers came up to Lucius and Raven with hate in his eyes and a lap full of hot coffie. "You freaks lookin for trouble!" He said shoving the waitress out of the way and slaming his hands down on the table. Raven caught the waitress before she hit the ground and stood her up. "Not at all good sir, she was mearly startled and had a lapse in concentration that caused the explosion. If you want ill be happy to get another for you so long as your temper subsides." Lucius said plesantly yet cooly. Raven always thought it eerie when he talked like this, it never gave people any idea of what was going to happen if they persisted. The trucker reached over the table and grabbed Lucius by the shirt colar and lifted him into the air. "If thats your choice." he said mildly disapointed. There was a quick blur and then the trucker was on his knees, Lucius had hit him in the throat just enough to were he wouldnt die. The trucker fell to the ground releasing Lucius and holding his throat coughing. "Unfortunatly we probably shoud leave." Lucius said turning to Raven who already had zipped up her jacket and put her helmet on. Lucius left the money and a huge tip on the table. As they walked out how ever, Raven stopped in front of the older couple. "I'm very sorry to have disturbed you. Thank you for before." Lucius and her both got on the bike and drove off.

The concert grounds were buzzing with excitment as the bands started to warm up. This was truly a battle of the bands. Each band would try to out do the other with a heavier song, Raven and Lucius decided to go to the area between where the speakers were so they would still have theyre hearing after words. The two found a open spot of ground and sat down, knowing full well that they probly would get caught in the middle of a mosh pit. "You gonna be nice to them angel?" Lucius said in regards to thhe poor fools who started anything with Raven. "All depends on what you mean by nice," she said with a slight smile. The first band started up with a pretty good beat that was something you could dance to. The other bands started up and it was a total muisic endulgement. Raven and Lucius stood up and started to dance, Raven moving back and forth with the beat. Lucius of course was heading to the ninja pit that had started up (Like a mosh but more painful.) The guys in there stood no chance as lucius destroyed many of the very good moshers and became the center of attacks. Raven found she was alone but around tons of people. She decided to check out all that was going on so she walked up the hill to look across the crowd. She saw several mosh pits and one large ninja pit that of course had Lucius in the middle. "He's gonna get himself killed on of these days." she said laughing to herself. The bands started to really get it going when they had some of their singers battle it out on one stage. That is untill a gigantic explosion hit the stages and caused one of the titatons to fall. Raven was so shocked that she caused a small crater to form around her. Lucius fell to the ground and looked at the falling titatron that was headed strait twords him. He held his metal arm up and prepared for the worst.

Legato: This is crazy!

Forte: Yeah whats the deal with ruining my concert!

Legato: Once again _someone_ missed the point.

Forte: Hey im serious, I hope whoever did that gets killed.

Legato: Well you might like them, after all your evil

Forte: Your just jealous you cant do what you want.

Legato: O can't I? (Sounds of struggle and sudden screams)

Review my minions of the reviewing cult of the apacolipse ahaha!


	14. Gang Warfare

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans but the island is now mine and i rule as god muhahaha!

Legato: Welcome back our fellow readers.

Forte: This chapter is written from the good old home.

Legato: Thats right, after all there is no place like home

Forte: Especially since we had that run in with the cops...

Legato: Apearently, even killing imortals is against the law.

Forte: How were we suppose to know.

Legato: Anyway...on with the chapter..

Chapter 14: Gang Warfare

Robin was in the mainframe computer room seaching for any kind of criminal disturbance. It had been to quiet over the past couple of days and that usually meant something big was coming up. "Every time its always one small thing then another gigantic hiest or some crazy new villian." Robin said leaning his cheek on his palm as he clicked away at police reports. They mostly consisted of minor crimes such as car theft, domestic distubances, and assault. Robin started to get a little interested in the rise of car theft but other than that there was really nothing. "Guess i'll just train again for to..." Something caught Robins eye. "Five people dead in ally way?" Robin said to himself not quit beliving that anything like that had happend without him being notified of it. "I gotta start yelling at the police more often." he said getting up to go to the scene. He was getting his gear when he realized something, the deaths were in between rival gang grounds. "Damn, just what I need right now is a gang war." he said as he walked out of the mainframe and into the light of the hallway. He was blinded for a second and realized Starfire was standing in the light. "Robin umm..I was wondering are you busy right now?" Starfire said hovering and rubbing her ankles together looking down. "Im sorry Star, I have to go downtown to check sometihng out." Robin said running his finger over her face putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you later okay?" he said running off to the garage. "O all right." Starfire said sounding really sad, she was glad he had been so energetic but she had wanted to ask him out for some time. "Next time I see him, no matter what." she said with determination on he face. Robin got on the R-Cycle and started it up.

"Hey boss! We got a huge problem." a young teen looking about seventeen years old dressed in baggy pants and a hoddie that had the symbol of a burning dog head on it. "What is it." The older man in the middle of two armed goons said. He was ominous with short buzz cut White hair, and a stern look and two red streaks on either side of his. He wore a white tank top and a pair of faded camoflage pants with a well built muscular frame. "I Just heard about what happened to Frankie and the others! They been shot boss its a friggin blood bath!" the teen said as he panted and held his side. "I want names, connections, and a group to do the killing now." he said coldly to his bodyguard. He nodded and ran to the building they walked out of "So whats gonna happen boss?" The teen said as he stood up strait and looked at his leader. He turned from his member and said flatly "Someone is gonna pay."

and walked away into the broken down building.

Terra was playing around with some rocks she conjured from the beach. They floated in intricate patterns and went so fast they looked more like rings than stones. Beast boy was swimming around as an otter diving to find one thing or another. He swam over to the docks and found one of the shell casings from the attack. Terra took the stones and skipped a couple across the water, watching the ripples spawn from the hits of the rocks. Beast Boy jumped from the water and shook off as he morphed back to his normal self. "Hey Terra, I found one of thoses cases from the attack while I was down there. Maybe Robin can get an idea on who these guys are." Terra nodded and just put her head on her arms. "Do you think we'll ever get a break from all this BB?" she said in kind of a nostalgic feel. "Of course we will Terra. After this whole mess is over we'll all go out and get some pizza at our normal place." he said walking over to her and lifting her head. "Promise." she said with a slight smile. "Cross my heart!" he said with great coviction. "Okay then BB you have to keep that undestand." she said pointing a finger into his face and onto his lips causing him to get a more serious look. "I always keep my promises remember." he said picking up Terra and smiling heartfully twords her. They both leaned in and kissed gently. Starfire was at the top of the tower looking at them and she smiled, her friends had a very strong bond twords each other that couldnt be broken. "I just wish that..." Starfire started to say as a tear ran down her cheek. As much as she wanted to deny, it was begining to look like she might not be able to express her feelings till it was to late to say anything. "It is not fair, many of the other earth customs i have succeded in such as cooking, football, and several forms of politeness." she said thinking to the time Beast Boy had taught her that it was a good thing to stick your toungue at at people in Tibet. "But this dating ritual is more complicated than the understanding of Carpathian Theory." she said feeling defeated.

Robin had arrived at the scene which now had only the Homicide Investigation Squad or H.I.S. to tend the bodys and see what evidence they could pick up. "Well thats better than having the police picking through this mess." he spotted on of guys on the team as someone he had known from gotham. "Well, well if it isn't Robin. I had heard from the other guys that you were the regent heros leader. Glad to have you here, its a real mess." the detective said smiling at Robin with a sign of relief. Working in Gotham had opened him up to the idea to grown men in costumes running around a fighting crime. Batman after all was an almost essential part of the Gotham police department in solving crimes and apprehension of felons. Having his younger counterpart with them was going to be a great burden lifted off thier shoulders. "It seems that it was a very professional hit, all except for the mess." he said shifting his foot so that he didnt step on one of the victims legs. "The bullets were from a military grade rifle of huge size that to me seemed like it could only be fired from a mounted position." the detective said pointing to the only building that was suited to have the same tradjectery. "This isnt good." Robin said with a stale voice. The suspected building was on the other side of the river, and where another gang known as the Warhogs. "I smell a bad gang war coming." Robin said to the detective who was telling the other men to tag and bag. "I hope your ready for a bloody season." the detective said lighting a cigarette.

Across the river on the east side of town. The Warhog gang was relaxing in a old run down shelter. "So what did we get from that bastard who pulled the knife on us." a member said to his buddy. "Well, the knife for one. Which is pretty damn nice, along with about sixty bucks." he said flipping out a butterfly knife and stabbing it through the three twentys. "Well that'll buy us diner and hopefully a bribe or two." one of the other guys said kicking his feet up onto a crate where he was sitting. Suddenly the door swung open and a scared and bloody teen was standing in the doorway. "Its...the Hellion Dogs! They've gone crazy!" he said pointing down the hall. As he did however he was cut down by a hail of bullets. The strike team that the leader of the Dogs had put together had traced who they belived to be the killers. "MY GOD!" the younger member of the group screamed as he was faced with what the teen had been cut down by. The group of killers from the Dogs had one AK 47 and an assortment of automatic pistols. There was automatic gunfire, screams, then silence.

Robin had been heading back to the tower when he heard the shots in the distance. "It's started." he said to himself as he heard police reports fill the air. Robin decided to not get the others involved. "I dont want any of them to see what might play out." he said to himself hitting the breaks and doing a 180 turn and speeding off. Starfire was now asleep after trying to pull herself together. She decided that the best course of action was to stop him with whatever he was doing at the time and ask him no matter what. "Think she'll be okay?" Terra asked Beast Boy who was putting in a movie for them. "Definatly, if theres anything i know about Star its that she makes a fast recovery to any unhappiness." he said reassuringly.

Aedea had gotten up and limped over to her equipment. She was still heavily bandaged and was basically wearing only the bandages and the sheet. She sat down cross-legged which made a popping noise in her knee. She grimaced but paid it no mind, after all that laying down she expected to feel really weak. She slid one of her suitcases full of equipment over and lifted the lock. She may have been a cold blooded killer but sometimes she needed to have a little down time. The suitcase contained sented candles and a silk robe which she changed into almost imediatly. The robs was red and black that had intricitly detailed rose on the back. She set the candles around her and lit them with the blow torch from her flamethrower. She positioned herself in the middle of the candles and spread around some rose petals. Soon she was in a meditational trance, letting the light of the candles swim around her. After about an hour, Shiv walked in and she lost concentration. The rose petals that were on the ground had been floting about an inch and they dropped. "Sorry to disturb you sister but we have another problem." he said twirling a throwing knife in his fingers. She smiled and got up closing her robe and walking over to him. "What is it now?" she said kissing him on the cheek and embracing him. "It seems the titans are combating a local gangwar. As much as I dont like it I think we should end it for them." Aedea got a puzzled look on her face and put the back of her hand on his forehead. He took her hand off and smirked, "I know what im doing, trust me." Aedea just looked away and shook her head in agreement. "I want to make sure we are prepared for the worst. I realize our mission is to destroy the titans but if we dont do it with them at full strengh it would be unfair." Shiv said lighting a cigerette and inhaling deeply. Aedea had walked over to the table where she had layed and sat down. "By the way, Cy called. He's shaking up the two titans who hurt you and killed Sparks." Aedea's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. She was of course angry that she couldnt finish them herself. But to know that they would have to deal with Cy was enough to make her skin crawl. "That phychopath! Shiv why did you call him!" Shiv blew out smoke and said "I didnt, it was Mother" Aedea looked down at her swaying feet and shook her head, "This wont end well will it Shiv?" he looked out to the other room. "No Aedea, no it wont." and with that he walked twords his little brother and the girl.

Larson was showing her the equipment and things that needed to be done. "There's Aedea's mini-gun to fix. Its a bloddt mess, Shivs blades need to be cleaned, and Aedea needs a new change of bandages." he said to Sicele as he went down the pile of equipment. "I'll start with Aedea and then clean the blades alright?" she said in a peppy additude that made Larson smile slightly. "Fine with me, just be sure that the blades are properly tightened as well." Larson said hefting the mini-gun over to the table in the room. "So you've taken a liking to the girl?" Shiv said helping his brother with the rather heavy weapon. "She has her usefulness brother." Larson said grabbing his tools. "Just make sure that she knows that she may be in danger before she decides to stay." Shiv said glancing over to her as she wiped the dust and blood from his blades in the corner. "Don't worry, she's a stronger girl than you think." Larson said turning to his work and not saying another word.

Legato: I wonder what he meant by that.

Forte: O well, at least we get to see some good old fasioned shoot outs.

Legato: If by old fasioned you mean with assault rifles.

Forte: You mean like this one! (pulls out an AR-15)

Legato: No, more like this one (Grabs his M-16)

(Shots fired till no sound is heard from either side)

Review please, and if youd like. Suggest ways you think they should kill each other Muahaha!


	15. Coursing Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans but i'm living a very strong life as the god of the island!

Legato: Okay everyone its reviewer appreciation week.

Forte: That's right, you unknown few get to voice your opinions.

Electric ammo: Good to hear from you again my friend, yes he's going to be a part of this story.

Lucifina: As always a pleasure to hear from you. btw a titration is the scaffolding that lights are put on in a concert. or that big video screen on wrestling. Don't worry Raven and Lucius are in this chapter.

Generic X: Your reviews are a constant help. thanks a lot.

Iceaus: John my friend perhaps at birth we were separated by government agents bent on making us to be faster, stronger, better...nah I just think me and you have got a good friendship bro. Keep it up man.

Legato: Keep up the wonderful reviews my friends.

Forte: And if you flame us we'll cut you into tiny pieces (Pulls out butcher knife).

Legato: We're not bad people we just don't appreciate negativity. (Screams heard in back ground.)

Chapter 15: Piercing eyes.

Raven had gotten up from the ground I in time to see Lucius stop the falling screen with his arm. He was holding it in place while all the others got out from under it. Lucius was no longer able to hold it yet there was one younger kid who was scared to death and he couldn't move. Raven saw Lucius dive under the screen to push the guy out of the way. She saw that Lucius was caught under the incredibly heavy screen and he didn't make it out when the screen fell. "No! not again it's always him who gets hurt!" she screamed across the field. Lucius however utilized the arm blade that Cyborg had put in his arm on his request. the blade was like his fighting blade back at the tower. it stretched from his lower forearm to right past his hand by a couple inches. He cut the screen in an X then kicked in the center of it creating a hole that he could hide in as the screen fell on him. When the screen engulfed him he cut his way through the back of the screen. Raven saw this and let out a breath of relief she had kept. She flew over to him and hugged him close. Lucius ran his hand through her hair and looked up to the top of the stage. What he saw chilled him to the very soul. It was a shadowy figure that he couldn't make out; accept for its piercing silver eyes... The very sight filled Lucius with terror.

Raven and Lucius both decided to go back to the tower. It had been a nice trip all and all. They had a fun time just being together and getting a chance to escape from the turmoil at the tower. Since however their problems followed them, they wanted to make sure no one innocent got hurt. They got on their bike and rode the whole day back to jump city. They were within one hundred and twenty miles when they decided to get some rest at a local motel. Luckily they both got the benefits of being a hero and used their cash to get a really nice place for the night. The motel clerk was a very joyful old woman with welcoming eyes. "Hello, what can I do for you?" she said looking first at raven and then at Lucius. He admitted that it not only looks odd for teens to be renting a room for the night and the fact that they both looked like they might shoot up the place. "We'd like a room for the night." Lucius said laying the money on the counter. The woman took the money and then went in the back to get the room key. "You two kids aren't alone are you?" the woman said coming back out with the key and handing it to Lucius. "Yeah, just going back to Jump City. long trip you know." she seemed kind of off set by this. After all her years of working at her motel she never once knew a young couple to come through without some type of "other" motive. "Have a good night's sleep." Lucius said to her as they walked out of the lobby and down the line of motel rooms. They reached room 135 and opened the door to the archaic looking room. The bed was comfortable and the water ran being the only concern of them for the night. Raven set up a few candles and sat cross legged on the floor. Lucius followed suit and they both began their meditation feeling each others energy entwine. soon they both were calmed, Raven smiled at Lucius who in turn held her gently and ran his metallic fingers over her neck. She shuddered "Sorry it's really cold." she said laughing slightly. Lucius laughed and got to his feet in turn helping raven stand. she lost her footing and she fell on top of him on the bed. "Well... this is awkward." he said smiling gently. Raven was in full blush and averted her eyes in embarrassment. "You don't have to be shy angel." Lucius said turning her face to his and kissing her gently. "Lucius, I love you... you're the only person who's ever been this close to me," she said holding him around the waist. They both crawled into bed and held each other through the night.

They woke the next morning, Lucius who had lost his shirt that night, walked outside and stretched. The woman in the lobby immediately disapproved. Lucius turned the other way and took off his arm to take a rock out that had been bothering him for days. The woman was shocked at this and closed the blinds. Raven came out of the room. Her arms wrapping around Lucius, "That was the best nights sleep I've had in ages." she said smiling up into his eyes. He held her close and then went to gather their things. After he got his shirt back on and his coat he lifted her suitcase on the bike, tied it down, and then walked to the lobby. He opened the door and saw no one was at the desk. He placed the key on the desk then walked out the door. Raven was already on the bike and waiting for him to get on, "If we hurry we can make lunch at the tower." she said putting on her helmet. He hopped on and they drove off to the tower.

Legato: They make the perfect couple don't they?

Forte: That's unimportant. What about the set of mysterious eyes.

Legato: Who knows maybe we'll find out next chapter.

Forte: Grr I hate it when we keep secrets from ourselves!

please review my loyal readers or my patience will run out like an underage party with the cops in town!


	16. Cy

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans but my villagers are fully capable of over running any opposition to my dreams!

Legato: So we met again in this stage of life played out by its many characters.

Forte: Um... okay... What the hell are you talking about!

Legato: What I can't be dramatic once and a while?

Forte: NO! You're always an idiot when you are.

Legato: That's it! (Glass smashes and electric eels begin the electrification.)

Chapter 16: Cy

Shiv woke up to his sister making breakfast. Larson was up also clacking away at his keyboard, which was enough to wake the dead. Sicele at his side looking at his writings. Aedea walked over to her brother and gave him his eggs. "So what's the plan for today kiddo?" she asked Larson. Larson looked up at his sister with worried eyes. "Mother says to do as we please but Cy is to take care of the titans." Larson closed his laptop and quite seriously walked up to the both of them. "Shiv, Aedea, that monster isn't out of his cage is he?" Larson said in a worried and terrified tone. They both looked down at their feet, "Tell me dammit!" he yelled at them but to no avail. Larson turned to Sicele "Come with me, I'm taking you to a safe place in the city." Sicele was puzzled at Larson's sudden change. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I can hold my own in a fight." Larson shook his head, "You can't fight me on this, you're going." he said walking out the door. "Trust him on this Sicele, this isn't anyone you ever want to be involved with." Shiv said solemnly. "None of us wanted to be in the first place."

_Shiv sat calmly, almost asleep, in his chair. Aedea and Larson had already fallen asleep, and he was slowly drifting that way. He was startled by the vibrating of his cell phone. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID which simply said, "Mom." The surprise shocked him awake, and suddenly, he was completely alert. He answered the phone. "Hello mother. It's good to hear from you! How are things? ….No. No mother, we're having no trouble at all. What? How could you possibly know about… Yes. We're up against a very powerful target this time around. I'll be honest in telling you there have been a few hang-ups. What? The prison? The abandoned one in Old Town? But that's where we keep….. no. Mother, no. We can't. I can't. I won't. …No mother, you don't understand. He's sick, insane. There's something distinctly wrong with him, a flaw in his genetics or something. Yes, I know you created him, mother, but listen to… (Sigh.) Alright. As you wish." He hung up the phone and headed out to the Old Town prison._

_The Old Town Prison had been abandoned for years. It was in extreme disrepair. Filthy, dusty, cobwebs everywhere. The electric systems were still operational, but barely, and only due to the efforts of his brothers and sister. The prison was a chill to behold, and even more frightening to enter, but this wasn't what set Shiv back. He was afraid of something, but it was most definitely not the prison itself. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit up. Inhaling a deep breath of the sweet nicotine which kept him sane, he walked into the ancient building. _

_He walked through the abandoned corridors quickly and deliberately. He knew where he was going, he had been there before, and he never wanted to go there again. But alas, here he was, in front of the steel door. In large red lettering, it had the word "Caution" inscribed upon it, and slowly fading. The steel door was somewhat of a legend to him and his siblings. They all knew the story, and all knew it to be true, but none of them wanted to believe in the power that was sealed away behind the steel door. Shiv took a deep nervous breath as he slid the old, rusty door open._

_He looked down the dark corridor of the prison wing. There was no light accept for the dancing flame of a candle shining from within the last cell in the block. Shiv walked down the corridor, passing all of the old, rusted prison cells, until he came to the source of the graceful light. A cell that was remarkably kept up. He and his siblings were rather proud of how they had fixed it up. The cell's walls were made from solid, relatively young steel, as to be certain the walls did not crumble as stone has the sick tendency of doing._

_The bars of the cell itself were not merely bars. It was a highly paranoid concept of keeping something in. The first layer of the "bars" was a large net of fiberglass. The next layer was a chain link fence. After the fence came two levels of bars, one going vertical, the other horizontally, creating a chess board of security. Finally, a wall of three inch plexi glass created the final lock, there were a few holes in the glass to allow oxygen to the prisoner._

_The prisoner himself, the one so feared as to keep him in this inescapable box, did not appear so dangerous. His sanctuary was decorated with only a bed, a book case holding texts on martial arts styles and ancient philosophies, and a night stand, on which sat a candle inside of a steel cup. The lid to the cup lay next to the candle. He lay on the uncomfortable bed which he had grown so used to through his many years of imprisonment. He was thumbing through the Latin edition of "Dante's Inferno."_

_Shiv let out a breath of smoke he had been holding. He realized that he had forgotten to breathe. "Hey," Shiv said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. "Smoking, brother?" the prisoner said, not looking up from his book. For all Shiv knew, he never stopped reading either. He looked up Shiv looked into his eyes. Those bright, silver eyes. He had seen them before, yet they still pierced his soul like so many trandencending daggers. The prisoner was a boy, looking between 16 and 17 years of age, but the malice and wisdom that seemed to fill his eyes made it impossible to approximate his true age. He was dressed entirely in black, wearing baggy jeans and a pair of black, steel toed combat boots. As his top he wore a sleeveless black shirt, which stuck tightly to his body, showing off a slight muscle tone. The brightest features about him were his white hair, which had grown greasy during his imprisonment, and his glimmering, piercing, powerful silver eyes. Eyes that, once looked into, would make even Alexander the Great surrender in fear. The boy looked up and spoke in a hardened raspy, yet almost boyish voice. "Bit it is so good to see you, Brother. You've come to visit me? Come to keep me company for a little while?"_

_"No." Shiv said, struggling to maintain his composure. "That's not it."_

_"Don't delay, dear brother. Tell me why you've come!"_

_Shiv took a deep breath. "Mother…" he started. "Mother sent me to ask for your help."_

_"A job?" asked the prisoner, quickly, yet with a certain calm coldness in his tone._

_"Yes," Shiv replied. "It's the Titans."_

_"You haven't finished that job yet?"_

_"No."_

_"And your mother has sent you to ask for my help?"_

_"Our mother has sent me to ask for your…"_

_"I was born in a test tube! I have no mother!" the caged beast snapped. Shiv paused for a moment._

_"My mother sent me to ask for your help."_

_"Because you can't handle the Titans?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So, basically, what you mean to say, is that your mother sent you here so that you could confess your own worthlessness to me?" the prisoner said, complete and utter joy dancing about in his eyes. Shiv clenched his fists and bit his tongue. He knew he had to keep his temper. "…Yes." He answered through gritted teeth._

_"Hahahahahahaha! I love it!" the imprisoned creature laughed. Shiv looked down at his feet taking deep breaths. "Brother…" hissed the prisoner. Shiv did not look up. "Yes?" he responded in a timid manner. "Does this mean I can come out now?" Shiv paused for a long while as the prisoner patiently anticipated his brother's answer._

_Finally, Shiv closed his eyes tightly and choked back his fear. "….Yes." he answered._

_The prisoner slammed his book shut and placed it gently on the night stand next to the candle. He picked up the small steel lid and placed it upon the flame, putting out the light. A pitch silent darkness filled the corridor. _

_The next sound was that of vending steel and broken glass. Shiv could feel a cold breeze flash by in front of him, and, in a panic, ran to where he knew there to be a light switch. He flipped it on, and the white light pained his eyes. He could see that the prisoner's cell was totally destroyed, and the prisoner was gone. Shiv walked again towards the steel door. None of his siblings had ever been on this side of the door. None of them were thought to be able to handle the fear that would await them. Shiv turned to take one final look at the smashed cell. "Cy is unleashed. I hope you know what you're doing, mother." _

Legato: This chapter was helped made by our friend Crescendo.

Crescendo: Thank you for that fine introduction, I feel privileged to be here

Forte: O great not another pompous asshole. (Puts head into hand)

Crescendo:...What did you say to me? YOU'D BEST SWALLOW YOUR BLASPHEMING TONGUE YOU ODIOUS WORM, ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR INSIGNIFICANT BODY APART PIECE BY ROTTING PIECE AND FEED YOU TO MY RATS!

Legato: Wait you've got rats?

Forte: Umm Legato... I'm kinda scared now. (Crawls into corner huddling into the fetal position.)

Legato: WELCOME! My brother in arms!

Crescendo: Thank you again for such a marvelous introduction, the likes of which I dare say I am not worthy. For those of you reading this gorgeous masterpiece, please review and tell us what you think if the work thus far. If you don't... I'LL BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSE!


	17. Genesis

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans, however I am enjoying mai tai's and getting a tan so piss off.

Legato: Welcome my friends to another thrilling chapter

Crescendo: A thrilling chapter indeed. A thrillingly wonderful chapter. A wonderful chapter which I should not have had the honor to aid in the construction of! A beautifully wonderful chapter indeed!

Forte: Why do we have to listen to this friggin fairy.

Crescendo: Because, Forte, Fairies have wings. Wings give one the ability to fly. And flight gives fairies the ability to RAIN DEATH AND DESTRUCTION FROM ABOVE, ANNIHALLATING YOUR FAMILY AND EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR AND LOVE!

Forte: EEEEP! (Runs out the door and breaks his neck.)

Crescendo: O my god! we killed Forte.

Legato: He'll be alright.

Chapter 17: Genesis

Robin was in Hellion dog territory. He decided instead of presenting himself as a target he'd try to lay low while he was there. He changed into a pair of baggy pants and a large hooded sweater. "I've gotta thank Cyborg when he gets back." Robin said thinking of the message they had gotten at the tower. "Hey guys, me and Jynx are over in metropolis looking for an apartment

I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile until she gets settled. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." He probably wasn't going to be back for a long time knowing him. Robin Smiled to himself as he stored a bo staff in his pocket along with several birdarangs. "I just hope Starfire wont get worried and come looking, the last thing I would need would be for the whole gang to pop out and kill us both." he said to himself laughing gently. He had learned not to take things to seriously no matter how bad they got. He wasn't going to be shelled up like Bruce in his mansion. Robin saw a group of Dogs ahead of him and they were talking among themselves. "Well better dive right in." he said walking towards them.

Starfire woke up to find that Robin was gone. He had stopped at the tower last night to pick up some supplies. He had talked with Starfire and they had agreed to become a couple. She was glad that he finally was able to talk to her so she could ask him. It had been weighing her down for awhile. She was finally truly happy, which in her levels hadn't happened in weeks due to the constant attacks. She got up humming and floated to the common room to find Beast Boy and Terra kissing passionately on the couch. Starfire smiled to herself secretly hoping that one day it would be her and Robin doing the same. She floated past them and went to the front door. She walked out into the sunlight of the crisp December morning and shivered. The sunlight warmed her as the ground cooled her, it was a perfect balance. "Today is a glorious day indeed." she said hovering in the air. She caught sight of the boat across the river heading toward the tower. "Raven and Lucius are back!" she cried ecstatically. The two teens were holding each other as they drove closer to the tower. Starfire flew to them excitedly and greeted them both with rather large and bone breaking hugs. "Glad to see you too Starfire." Raven said straitening her outfit. "Come friends you must tell us all about you trip! It must have been very good for you, you seem so relaxed." she said dragging them inside.

Robin hadn't wasted anytime getting into the gang. The things he did in order to get in would have to be another chapter of his darker past. The leader of the group he came across hit him on the back. "Damn, this little guy's got some balls after all." he said to the rest of the group who was helping up the member that Robin fought and beat. He had a broken jaw and a dislocated shoulder. "Lets take him to Cruze, after all he passed all the tests with flying colors. Robin just stood there with his shirt off, his breath short and his vision blurry. "Sounds good to me, he anyone that I can fight?" Robin said in a primal sounding tone. "Shit, I didn't realize we got ourselves a real ball buster." the leader said. He took Robin into a run down library " Now here's some advice kid, don't try anything stupid on him. He's ex-marine and he'll kill you easy. You might think your hot shit just cause you beat a little bitch like Marcus but he'll fuck you up." Robin nodded and thanked him. "So who the hell do we have here?" came a voice from the top of the stairs inside the library. There was a large Hispanic man standing there, with five other, slightly smaller, yet much more angry looking Hispanic men standing behind him. Robin could tell by the mere presence of the man in front that this was Cruze, the gang leader. "I'm here to stop you Cruze, you overstepped your boundaries and I'm here to end that." Robin said taking out his bo staff and extending it. "your kidding right? Do you honestly believe you can stop me all alone?" Robin pulled out one of his birdarangs and threw it at one of the support columns under the stairs. The whole balcony fell with Cruze landing on top of the rubble. He Still had the same pair of stripes down his face. But he was now wearing a pair of came pants and a thick bullet proof vest. He took aim with a revolver and fired at Robin who was able to dodge the shot and throw another disc. This one exploded in Cruze's face and sent him flying back into the wall. Robin capitalized by hitting him with a barrage of blows from his staff then a firm kick to the face. Cruze lay face down and Robin walked over to him holding his bo staff ready. The other five men looked down at Cruze's body, which lay lifeless upon the ground, and then attacked Robin with an intense fury that only a family could have in vengeance. In a dramatic display of power and style, Robin made quick work of the five bangers, and stood triumphant.

As Robin stood victorious over the Hell Dog gang, he still felt unsettled. Something in the pit of his stomach, a tingling in his skeleton said something was yet to come, much like the elderly can sense the coming of a dark storm. The silence of the dead room was broken by the sound of clapping. Robin looked around eagerly in a search for the origin of the resonating sound. His eyes came to the corner of the room, which was covered by shadows. As he watched, a teen slowly walked out and revealed himself. He was dressed all in black wearing a trench coat. When he opened his eyes to look at Robin, the bright silver color seemed to flood the room, or perhaps it was only Robin's perception.

The boy wonder struck a fighting stance, holding his staff firmly, prepared and almost eager for one final fight. The teen grinned and ran his fingers through his silver shining hair as he walked towards Robin. He reached out and with one hand lowered Robin's staff. He continued walking until his shoulder met Robin's, then began to whisper. "Hello, Robin, how are you?" "Who are you?" Robin asked in an interrogative tone. The boy laughed. "For now, you may call me Cy, but soon you will know me as your most powerful enemy and your greatest fear." Robin grinned, "I'm not afraid of anything," he replied. "I doubt that Drake." said Cy. He walked on, turning his back to Robin. "You see, Robin," Cy began, "I've done some homework. I've done my share of research on the Titans. There's you, Raven, Beast Boy, the lummox Cyborg, and then there's the beautiful Starfire." Cy turned around to face Robin, who now had a stern look on his face. "What do you know about Star?" "Ha! What fun would it be if I told YOU that?" Cy responded. You see, Robin, I've had a very boring existence over the past few years. I've been, how do you say, emancipated just recently, and now that I'm back in the world, I'm looking to have some fun!" Robin got in fighting stance. "Then let's play!" he shouted dramatically.

Cy laughed. "No, no, no you simpleton! Fighting may be a sufficient past time for a monkey like you, but for me, I prefer something a bit more... mentally stimulating." A sadistic smile began to cross his face. "I understand that you have certain... feelings... for the alien girl," Cy said, putting his hands behind his back and standing very professionally. He never broke eye contact with Robin. "I know you'd die for her, Robin. I know you love her." Robin widened his stance, preparing to defend himself, but through the conversation he had had with Cy, he had lost all hope of launching his own attack. A certain shaky feeling had come over him since the introduction of this new player. Cy looked at the ground and began to walk towards Robin. "I also know exactly how to get into your tower. In light of that, I know exactly how to get to the alien girl when she's most vulnerable." "There's no way into the tower without triggering some sort of alarm," Robin proclaimed proudly. Cy looked up with an incredible confidence in his piercing silver eyes. "There's always a back door," he said in a frightening tone. He continued approaching Robin. Robin held his ground as his legs began to shake.

"I know that the only light in your life comes from Star. I also know how to block that star of yours out, and I plan on bringing about an eternal eclipse within your soul." He was now face to face with Robin, who had heard enough. He struck at Cy with his staff, but came to find that he had hit only the empty, dead air. Cy had dashed out of the way at an incredible speed. Robin had seen speed like that before, and immediately thought of Lucious. He dashed towards the monster. He whipped a birderang from his belt and threw it, but Cy once again dodged. This time, however, he dashed towards Robin. He was on the ground, and took down the boy wonder with a swift sweep kick. As Robin fell to the ground, Cy whipped around behind him and grabbed Robin's hair, tearing his head upwards. leaning down, he whispered into Robin's ear, "I know you would die for her, Robin, and the time is coming when you will have the chance to do so. But after I slowly wrench the guilty soul from your body, and you're swept in that eternal typhoon with Pablo and Francesca, who will be there to protect your precious sun?" Cy released Robin and jumped into the air, bashing his way through the roof, and then, he was gone.

"Its only a little farther now Sicele." Larson said as he opened the rusted door to his room in the gas station. "I'm sorry its so dirty but there isn't any safer of a place for now." He said looking gently into her eyes. "It's alright, I've lived in much worse. After my father died I was orphaned and you wouldn't believe the places I've stayed." she said as she shifted past some broken shelving units. Her skirt caught on one of them and ripped to her mid-thigh. "Damn that's a run of bad luck." she said looking at her now torn skirt. Larson walked over to her and looked on the ground where he found a needle like piece of metal. "Not to worry, I can fix it easy." he said as he undid a piece of his sweater and it suddenly turned the same color as Sicele's skirt. He went to work sowing her skirt back up perfectly. "Is that what your power is Larson?" she asked amazed as he fixed it almost better than new. "Yes, my power isn't sowing aloe however." Larson opened the door to his room and there Sicele saw a rack of weapons and different pieces of technology that looked almost unreal. "You made all of these!" she said seeing an assault rifle that seemed like it could punch through a tank (And probably could too!). "Yes, my powers allow me to be a genius with technology and other instruments." he said sitting on his bed. Sicele sat down next to him and held his arm "This is all so interesting, maybe I should hang around here." she said laughing slightly. Larson joined her and they both cuddled close to each other. "Promise you'll come back for me Larson." she said holding him close to her. "I promise with all my heart Sicele. Nothing will stop me." he said to her getting closer. They both kissed each other gently and then broke away.

Legato: What an interesting beginning for the ways things will turn out.

Forte: Hey guys what did I miss?

Crescendo: Wh..wh..WHAT! your alive but I killed you!

Legato: See told you he'd be alright.

Crescendo: (Pokes him a couple times then immediately stabs him with a pencil.)

Forte: OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!

Legato: O stop whining.

review please, or my katamari will roll up you your house and your little dog too!


	18. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I do not own the titans but my people put on plays that are almost as good.

Cresendo: Well its time again to once again revisit again the story again to once again...

Forte: Will you shut the hell up! I mean what the hell is this guy saying!

Legato:He's got a point...what are you saying?

Cresendo:...I'll kill both of you in a heartbeat you know that?

Forte: I'D LOVE TO SEE YOU TRY! (pulls out magnum and aims it at cresendos' head.)

Cresendo: Well this kinda sucks...(gunshot rings out and body drops to the floor)

Legato: Killed an innocent fellow writer? Feel better about yourself huh? You a big man now?

Forte: Yeah acctually I feel a lot better and I...(Legato takes razor blade and flicks it quickly. )

Chapter 18: Mind Games

Lucius changed into a black tanktop and grey sweats. He needed to train...a lot. He didnt notice it at first but when the titatron fell on top of him, he almost didnt get the cut made in time. "If i had been two seconds later on that i would have been dead." he though to himself as he walked past his team mates rooms. He passed Beast Boys room and notced he wasn't inside and his door was open. "I dont think anyone could live in that!" Lucius said to himself as he saw the vast piles of dirty clothes and trash. "For someone who changes into animals you think he'd care about the enviroment he lives in." Lucius said shaking his head and walking on. He saw Raven had a candle on in her room and gave her door a little knock. "Just a second." she said from inside. Lucius waited patiently outside the door as he heard her rustling around in her room. She opened up her door dressed in a black silk night dress. "Love the dress angel." she blushed slightly looking down at her feet. Lucius lifted her head and smiled "You look absolutly beautiful." he said kissing her gently. "Have a good night Lucius." she said kissing him back deeply and smiling at him. "Will do." he said giving her a tight hug and walking off twords the gym. "That girl heh I swear I love her too much." he said going into the gym to find Beast Boy and Terra in there. Beast Boy was bench pressing and Terra was spotting, he had gotten up to 165 pounds on his own strength which was a new record for him. "Come on BB you can do it, only one more!" she said cheering him on. Beast Boy was straining to lift the weight one last time, his muscle visibly trying to lift. Finally, with one last push of strentgh he lifted it and set it back on the bar. "Heh...told you..I could lift it." he said running short on breath. Terra smiled and walked around the bar bending over and kissing Beast Boy deeply running her hand across his chest. Lucius decided to make himself known before they got to involved. He walked over to the punching bag and gave it a loud punch and then started to hit it normally. The two teens jumped slightly and Terra let out a little shriek. "Dude! talk about ruining a moment!" Beast Boy shouted grabbing his necklace for self comfort. Terra started to laugh a little as she saw that Lucius wasnt really paying attention. "Come on baby, lets let him train for now." she said getting up and taking Beast Boy by the hand. "..Alright." he said shooting Lucius a glance that wasn't returned. Lucius knew Beast Boy didnt really care for him and this little show proved that. Beast Boy snorted and then walked out the door.

Aedea walked out of the ramshackle warehouse they had been staying. She was fully recovered all except her eye that unfortunatly was no longer even present. She wore a red eye patch to match the red skin tight suit she wore. She looked around from side to side, seeing if anyone was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, she reached into her bag she was carrying and pulled out a pack of Shivs cigarettes. Aedea pulled one from the pack and lit it with her mini-torch. "Damn my brother and his damn habits!" she said inhaling deep and blowing out the smoke. It wasnt the first time she had smoked but she didnt like it. At this point however she just needed something to calm her nerves. She was terrified at the thought of Cy roaming around the city causing all kinds of chaos. "Im just waiting till the whole city implodes." she said tapping ash of the cigarette and leaning on the railing on the dock. "He wouldnt do that, he's a lot more twisted." Shiv said wrapping his arms around Aedeas' waist and giving her a kiss on the neck. "I know..im just so frustrated right now." she said running her hands down his arms. "We didn't warn Larson and caused Sicele to spend the rest of the time we're here in a gas station." Shiv just sighed and grabbed the cigarette from her and lit his own with the embers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to steal them from you." Aedea said giggling slightly. "It's okay, at least your smiling again." Shiv said lifting her chin and gazing into her eyes. "Shiv...I.." Aedea said leaning in to kiss him. An explosion ripped through the nights serenity and Shiv broke his gaze to look across the bay seeing a bright fire burning into the nights sky. "Damn! This stupid gang war has gone on long enough." Shiv said heading inside. "Wait! brother i'll take care of this." Shiv turned and began to protest. "Aedea.." Aedea cut him off "I need to get my skill's back to par, how will I do that if i dont get in a couple of kills." she said taking out her desert eagle and spinning it with percision. "Fine Aedea. Go and kill these upstarts then come back to me okay?" Shiv said with a smal concern before heading inside. "Dont worry, I'll come back in one piece." she said holstering her desert eagle. "Hopefully then we can have some time alone together my dear brother."

Lucius did his last rep of four hundred pounds, gently setting down the large amount of weight gently as he could. He picked up his towel from the floor and wiped his brow of sweat. "That should do for tonight." he said throwing his towel into the hamper and walking out of the gym. The sun shined through the front window barely as the dawn broke. Every one was going to wake up soon and eat breakfast. "Better get dressed." he said walking to his room. "I just dont trust him Terra." he heard coming from Terras room. "BB whay not? He's the best thing thats happened to Raven since ive gotten here and something tells me that shes finally kinda normal for once." Terra said pleading with Beast Boy. "Terra he killed a guy right in front of us, almost killed Jinx, and probably is responsable for that explosion tonight!" Beast Boy said yelling back. "Your impossible!" Terra said getting up and exiting the room. Lucius pretended like he had just been walking by but it was no use. "Lucius! I'm really sorry for all he said. He's not normally like this." Terra said in embaresment. "It's alright, what did he mean by the explosion?" Terra looked suprised "You mean you didnt feel it?" She said dumbstruck. "No im afraid I didn't" he said thinking about it. "There was an explosion tonight on the other side of the bay. The local gangs are being blamed for it by the police but knowing this town, it's probably sometihng big." Terra said looking a little sad. "Don't worry Terra its probably nothing." Lucius said trying to wash away her concern but to no avail. "In any case im going to get some fresh air, see you at breakfast." she said walking off. Lucius walked to his room and closed the door. "I wonder whats gotten into Beast Boy latly. Hes been kinda angry." he said taking a pair of black baggy jeans and a thickly meshed shirt along with his trench coat. He decided that if he went into town today he had better where a glove over his arm considering it wasnt exactly normal. "Heh then again nothing about me is quite normal." he said as he put on his glove. He walked down the hallway agian and slammed into Robin who was running twords the computer room. "Robin! are you okay?" he said helping a dazed Robin up. "No but thats a story for another time." Robin said taking a quick look in Starfires room and seeing she was okay he ran inside his room and slammed the door shut. "Must be in a hurry." Lucius said shrugging and walking on.

Aedea walked down another run down alley way that had more of the Warhogs' graffiti on it. "Since the Titans already took out those "dogs" I guess im left with the weaker gang." she said sounding disapointed. as she came to the factory they had holed themselves up in. Aedea threw back her hair and hid her desert eagle from site. Taking out her combat knife and storing it in her sleeve she walked into the factory. "Hey bitch! what are you doing here?" one of the larger gang members said. Aedea scanned the group of younger adults. One was cleaning his baretta and, upon her arival, trying to assemble it quickly but failing. There were two of them in the corner playing russian roulette with no bullet in any of the chambers from what she could tell. "How juvenile." she thought bringing her attention back to the large samoan now adressing her. "Im here to see your boss about a peace treaty." she said with a smile that seemed to piss the large gangster off even more. "Get the fuck out of here! you dont want me to beat the shit out of that pretty little face do you?" he said taking out a pair of brass knuckles and setting them on his fat fist. "Heh I'd love to see you try." she said opening her arms twords him. "Then die bitch!" he said lunging at her. she stepped to the side and as he passed her she flicked out her knife and slit his throat on the way down. He fell to the floor squirming and gagging as he drowned in his own blood. The three other gang members got up and grabbed their guns. the one who was cleaning his gun tried to fire it but it didnt even click in the chamber. "Here let me use mine, It works after all." Aedea said pulling out her desert eagle. She fired causing him to fly back and land on his table sending gun oil and parts everywhere. The other two fired at her but she had no problem just standing there and firing calmly at them. She hit one of them in his knee caps, blowing his legs apart from the joint. He fell to the ground screaming and clutching his bleeding stumps. The other upon seeing his comrade fall turned to run but was hit in the back of the head causing his face to be nothing more than a large bloody hole. Aedea spun her desert eagle and set it at her mouth blowing the smoke from the barret and spinning back into its holster on the back of her waist. She looked at the bodys and placed an I.D. with he only one who was still alive. The man she had dismembered at the legs was the leader of the gang in this area of the city. Aedea walked over and picked him up by his throat and gave it a quick snap that broke his neck and windpipe killing him instantly. "My my dear sister, how violent you've become." an icy cold voice rang through the smoke filled air. "...Cy?" Aedea said pulling out he combat knife and desert eagle and getting into a combat stance. "Glad to see you remeber your family." He said dropping from the rafters in the roof. Aedea couldnt see a thing, the smoke filled and dimly lit factory really only had light showing where she was standing now. Aedea turned in a circle as she heard him walking around her. "You've become quit the efficent killer haven't you? Killing weaklings and dogs such as these." Cy said circling her intently. "Do you really think your accomplishing anything in your meaningless life dear "sister", or maybe you think by doing this your so called mother will except you as more than just a simple toy is that it?" he said raising his voice letting the echos of the factory send shockwaves strait to her ears. "I know what it is now." Cy said stopping in his step making Aedea freeze. "Shiv...am I right?" Aedea lost it. "Stay the hell away from him!" she said firing off her pistol in any direction possible. It was just like when she was at Ravens mercy but this time her mind was under attack, and she was losing. "Hit a nerve that time didn't I Aedea." he said being on the completly different side of where she was shooting. "I know what lurks inside your lustful mind with your brother, you should feel filthy you whore." he said, his voice rising again. "He hates what youve become. Nothing but a pawn in a useless game of death that no one is ever going to win, the only way out is death." Aedea fell to the ground plugging her ears. "No NO! NONE OF IT'S TRUE!" she screamed as she felt herself sink into an endless pit of dispair. "All of its true." Cy said emerging from the smoke and leaning in to look into her face. "The inner demons you suffer will consume you untill there is nothing left but bones and ashes." Cy said right into her ear. "Do say hello to everyone for me "sister", im sure they'll love to hear I said hello." Cy said in a deep and sinister tone. Aedea made one last motion of defiance by lifting her gun and aiming right between his eyes. As she pulled the trigger Cy vanished leaving her holding a smoking gun again with only the sound of the bullet casing falling softly to the ground giving a ring that to Aedea was like a bomb going off.

"Dammit." Robin said slamming his hand for about the ninth time against the console. No matter how hard he looked and no matter what program he put in he couldnt find any record of the powerful teen he had faced off with. Robin got up, his legs weak due to the amount of time he had been glued to the chair. "I'lll try again later." Robin said walking out into the hallway. His eyes dilated and hurt as they adjusted to the light. He saw that it was later in the afternoon and his hopes began to rise as he looked for Starfire. "Hey Star!" Robin yelled through the tower but to no avail. Starfire had gone out with Raven and Lucius to the city in search of any leads on the explosion. Terra and Beast Boy had gone out to get some time alone at the park. Robin however had no idea of these things and was searching for any sign of life. "Raven? Lucius?" he yelled his voice having a nervous undertone. "BEAST BOY, TERRA?" he yelled frantically as he ran from room to room seeing nothing. He found himself...afraid. For the first time he was afraid. He ran into the common room with a birdarang drawn and looking around wildly. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Robin said losing all the cool he had wrapped himself in for all these years. "Yo Robin whats the matter." Robin heard from behind him. Not taking time to think, Robin slashed at the voice. The birdarang found its mark into Cyborgs shoulder bringing the shocked teen to his knees. Robin picked it out of his shoulder and went for another strike. Cyborg grabbed Robins arm and slammed him against the wall pinning him there. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Cyborg yelled at Robin who had finally relized who it was. "Cyborg! you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Robin said to a now royally confused Cyborg. "Could have shown it a little better." Cyborg said pointing at his shoulder to emphisise the point. "I'll fix that for you, besides we need to talk." Robin said putting his birdarang back into its belt pocket. "Something tells me im a little better trained with repairs than you are Robin." Jinx said emerging from behind Cyborg. She had changed a lot in the past two weeks. Her hair was now let down from any form of hair tie and cut to the middle of her back. Its color was red with black streaks. She was wearing a long black dress that tied at her chest giving off a corset look. "Jinx, you decided to stay?" Robin said suprised not only at her apperance but at her new look. "I decided whats the point in staying in metropolis when everything I want is here." she said wrapping her arms around Cyborg. "Thats good to hear we need all the help we can get." Robin said welcoming her back. "Looks like it, if its got you acting so jumpy." Cyborg said. "Lets go into your room and talk." Robin said heading twords Cyborgs room, still checking corners without thinking. "I've never seen him act like this." Cyborg said looking down at Jinx. "Lets hope its nothing as serious as when we left." Jinx said thinking back to the attacks on the tower. "Anything that makes Robin act like this must be serious so I wouldnt get my hopes up." Cyborg said hugging her gently against him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legato: That was some heavy stuff.

Forte: WHY DOESNT SHE LOVE ME!

Legato:Dammit! Are you ignorant or just a glutton for pain!

Forte: A little of both really.

Legato: It shows. (Takes baseball bat and hits home run)

Review please, or...or...or else!


End file.
